


Winchester Luck (It's a Doozy)

by Living_Free



Series: Winchester Luck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam's snark, Angels make bird-like noises when they are happy, Angst, At least he tries, Baby, Baby on board, Big Brother Lucifer, Bottom Adam, Bottom Cas, Caring Bobby, Castiel is helpful, Dean is having a crisis, Fluff, Good Big Brother Michael, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester hate, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Lucifer is a bad influence, Lucifer/Balthazar (what was I thinking), M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Married Michael/Adam Milligan, Michael is a good uncle, Michael needs to be loved, Mpreg, Mucho smut, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Sam is reasonable, Top Dean, Top Michael, Weddings, Zachariah is a douche, and a spanking, angelpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events diverge from 4.19. </p><p>The Winchesters find Adam alive and must nurse the traumatized boy back to health. Add to this an impending Apocalypse, demons, monsters, and angels, and you have a sure fire recipe for chaos. As if these were not enough, Dean is having a crisis pertaining to little Dean, Castiel tries to help with little Dean, Sam is confused, Adam is amused, and Bobby has just about had it with all the idjits invading his house.</p><p>The first part mainly takes place from Adam's point of view, or with him as a central character. Later on, events will be shown from Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Bobby's points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. I am a huge Destiel fan, who is left longing for proper character development with the Winchesters. In my story, I try to show how Dean, Sam, and Cas could have grown and evolved. I am also of the belief that not all characters need to die to feed the storyline. Not too much angst in this story, hopefully full of plot related humor and fluff.
> 
> Please Comment!

**Prologue**

There was blood soaking through his socks. 

This was just one of the many reasons Dean Winchester was very,  _very_  angry.

The bodies of the ghouls who had killed his half-brother lay at his feet, and yet, it didn't feel like the boy was avenged. Guilt crashed down on Dean - he had been too late. The Winchester Luck had caught up to the boy and had destroyed his life before he could even live it properly. Sam had nearly been killed, and that was on him too. He was supposed to look out for his baby brother. Said baby brother was now scrambling towards the box Adam's body lay in. Dean could not bring himself to look at the body, however. He couldn't see another family member dead, not again.

"Dean!" 

Sam's gasp pulled Dean out of his thoughts and his gaze veered towards the box, despite himself. What he saw made his jaw drop.

The body was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 - Conflict and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief descriptions of torture in this chapter.

There was no body in the box. Dean and Sam wore identical looks of confusion, and their jaws had dropped to the same degree of openness. Sam was the first to recover, and snapped his jaw shut. He scoured the bottom of the box for any sign of what had happened, and as he did so, his fingers stumbled upon a round object. He pulled out what looked like a coin.

"Witchcraft," Sam whispered. "It was an illusion, which probably broke with the ones who cast it. Dean, this means-"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Dean?"

"Sam, the kid may still be alive. Those sick bastards probably have him stashed somewhere. We've got to find him!"

"...if he's still alive," Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Don't," Dean bit out suddenly. His face had turned to marble, cold and unforgiving. "Don't you say that, Sam, not yet. No one else is dying on my watch."

With that, Dean turned on his heel and walked away, presumably to find their lost half-brother. Sam stood for a moment, contemplating his brother's sudden change of heart regarding Adam. On his watch? Those words were ripe with meaning. Before Sam could analyze the depth of those words, Dean had hollered for his presence, making him scurry out of the room behind his brother, a new hope filling him.

Back in the main room of the Milligan house, Dean and Sam searched for any hint of the lost boy in silence. That is, until, a slight thump broke it. The brothers stopped in their tracks and glanced at each other. The noise was coming from downstairs, which could only mean the basement. They stealthily made their way down the stairs, silver blades poised int he event there were any more of the ghouls waiting. They weren't prepared for what they saw.

Chained to a pipe was a boy wearing nothing but a pair of ratty boxers and an equally frayed shirt. He was gagged and his wrists were bound behind his back to the pipe. There were tear tracks down his face and a look of fear clouded his ice blue eyes. Adam Milligan was alive. Sam's mouth stretched widely and he made his way to the boy who cringed backwards. Dean put out his arm to stop his overly optimistic brother and went forward, silver blade poised. The boy's eyes followed it warily, and his gaze snapped to Dean.

"Got to make sure this isn't another one of them, Sammy."

"Dean, be careful with him..."

Dean made a quick incision in the boy's forearm, resulting in Adam giving a strained gasp and sobbing. Dean tried to ignore this and observed the wound. There was no doubt about it. He was human.

Sam's eyes had widened and he quickly approached the terrified boy and removed the gag. Warm hazel eyes met pale blue and after a beat, Sam said, "They're dead. You're safe now."

Those words seemed to open the floodgates and Adam collapsed into Sam's arms in relief. Dean made quick work of removing the other bindings and the two elder men carried the boy out. A mutual, silent, decision was reached, and they proceeded straight to the implala. Best not let Adam relive any memories of the house. By this time, Adam's hysteria had quieted, and he gazed at his brothers in disbelief. Sam had laid him in the back seat and had gotten in with him. Dean started up the car and took off towards their motel without a word. The uncomfortable silence continued until they smuggled Adam into a room and put him on the bed.

"Sam we need to-"

"Yeah, I know. Run the tests. Holy water, iron, the works."

Adam watched in silence as the boys poured out a glass of water from the flask and offered it to him. He made no effort to take it, though. Sam reached forward with the glass, causing Adam to yelp in alarm. Sam quickly retracted his hand and looked to Dean for help. Dean rolled his eyes and took the glass. He simply put it on the bedside table and looked at Adam. 

"It's just water, kid."

Adam hesitantly reached forward and brought it to his lips. He drank in silence, only now having realized how parched he was. Once he was done, the tall one - Sam - approached with another knife. Adam scrambled back and threw the glass at him with all his might. Sam stumbled and looked again to Dean. To his surprise, Dean was smiling at Adam. 

"You got fight in ya, kid. You're gonna need it if you're riding with us."

Adam looked befuddled. Dean took the knife out of Sam's hands and made a show of cutting himself first.

"See? Human," he said. "Now, you," he said as he held out his hand for Adam's. Adam quietly shook his head. Both brothers' eyebrows furrowed as they waited for an explanation. Ever the smart one, Adam figured that these two were not the patient type, and that he should probably defend himself.

"'S unsterilized," he whispered. His voice was raspy and hoarse from lack of use, and his words seemed to have thrown both men off. After a shocked minute, both of them started chortling. Sam dipped the knife in some rubbing alcohol and heated in over a lighter flame.

"That's all we can do for now, kid. We need to see you use this, though, and we don't want to have to force you," he said with a slight bite in his last words. Adam gulped and took the knife and made a shallow cut, which seemed to satisfy the men. What in the world was going on? First those two shapeshifting creatures and invaded his home and killed his mother, forced him to be their captive, taunted him about his _brothers_ as they tortured him, and now these supposed brothers were rescuing him, only to cut him? The barrage of thoughts and memories only served to aggravate him further and tears leaked out his eyes. Both men kept their distance, thankfully, and after a minute, Sam cleared his throat.

"Adam, do you know who we are?"

A nod.

"The ghouls told you."

A nod again.

"Adam, there's no good way to say this, and I figure you'd like to know..."

"SAM-"

"Dean, he should know, his mother-"

At this, Adam sobbed aloud. "I guess he knows," Sam said sheepishly. Dean was glaring daggers at the taller man, and he looked back at Adam.

"Listen, kid," he started gruffly, "Sam and I killed the ghouls responsible for this. I'm gonna go take care of their remains, and after I get back, we're going to have to talk. In the meantime, enjoy Sam's glorious company." With that, Dean strode out. Sam looked after him with a scrunched up face, and looked back at Adam. After a moment, he began talk again.

"So Adam, listen, our dad," Sam stopped himself at Adam's angry growl. Guess he knew who was responsible for his situation, Sam reasoned. A fresh wave of resentment for John Winchester washed upon Sam. Not only had the man ruined his and Dean's childhoods, but had the gall to have another child, drop out of his life, endanger him, and all the while wax poetic about how he had to do what he did to avenge Mary. To add to this, Dean was behaving like a jerk again towards Adam, and Sam was left as the only reasonable one. He sighed and looked at his younger brother, glaring at him from across the bed. He hoped Dean would get back soon.


	3. Chapter 2 - Winging it with the Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief descriptions of torture wounds.

Dean returned to a room permeated by strained silence. He looked to Sam for answers and got nothing. He looked to Adam and grimaced. Sitting on the bed was proof of family that was beyond Sam - and proof of John Winchester's separate apple pie life. Dean frowned and thought, "Why did he have to leave us behind to have that?"

Sam began sporadically jerking his head at Dean, making his hair fly around his oversized head. Dean simply looked at him, uncomprehending. Sam bitchfaced and proceeded to jerk his head harder, making Adam flinch. More proof of Winchester insanity. Giving up, Sam grabbed Dean and steered him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"Woah Sammy, now hold on-"

"Dean, we should talk to him."

Dean stared for a second and scoffed.

"That's a big field Sam. About what? Monsters and beasties? The Apocalypse? Dad abandoning us to go play suburban family with him and his mom? That dad is dead and can't answer for any of this? What, Sam, WHAT?"

Sam stopped short and took a minute to digest Dean's tirade. He never had an episode of verbal diarrhea quite like this. He and Sam would have to hash things out later, though. There was a traumatized younger sibling in the next room.

"No, Dean, about what happened to him. What if the ghouls really hurt him..." Sam let the words hang, his stomach churning at the thought.Dean's face had morphed from anguished to guilty to pure rage as he strode out of the bathroom towards Adam. Sam stood rooted to the spot, unable to equate the change in Dean's demeanor from angry to protective in a split second. Well, Dean had always been good at pulling it together when people, family especially, were in danger. He hurried back to the room to Dean to find him sitting on the end of Adam's bed.

"Kid, um, we need to know if you've been hurt...like bad," Dean said. Adam widened his eyes disbelievingly. Sam jumped in at this time, "What Dean means to say is, do your wounds need to be treated at a hospital?" Adam paused and thought for a second. He looked down and bit his lip. Dean coughed and flailed his hand awkwardly.

"Um, could we take a look?"

Adam jolted as though he were shocked. See him? What if they...

"Adam?"

Adam calmed himself. These two were his brothers. The ghouls had said as much, when they used his form as bait,and in their taunts. They had also saved him and treated him with nothing but care. Also, what if some of the wounds merited a hospital? Adam was wary to fully trust these two men - his brothers - but they had a point. Slowly he lifted his shirt and closed his eyes.  
Dean and Sam both schooled their expressions as they took in the cuts and bruises that littered Adam's torso. They would have to stop by the hospital to get a tetanus shot and to treat any infected ones.

After a while and some gentle bandaging, Dean muttered, "We should probably get some shut eye. Hit the road tomorrow, go to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

O~O~O~O~O

That night found a disgruntled Sam on the pull out couch, while Dean and Adam took the beds. When Sam had managed to contort himself into a semi-comfortable position, he heard Adam whimper. A nightmare, Sam thought to himself sadly. He heard a choked off scream followed by the sound of shuffling footsteps. Adam had gone over to Dean and was poking at him frantically. Sam stiffened as thoughts raced through his mind. What if Dean reacted badly? What if he raged at Adam, for what John had done? What if-

Dean grunted awake and focused blearily on Adam. The boy sat down close to Dean and hugged his arm. Sam waited with bated breath until finally Dean sighed and moved over in his bed to make place for Adam. Adam instantly got into the bed and promptly stole the blankets, forming a burrito fortress consisting of himself and Dean's right arm. Dean sighed and resigned himself to an uncomfortable sleep. Sam grinned and snuggled into his own blankets. When the going got tough, Dean Winchester would always come through.

O~O~O~O~O

For the second time that night, Dean was awakened by another person. Said person was leaning over Dean and breathing into his ear, and Dean chaffed at this violation of personal space. He reached up with his spare hand to push the face away and found a chiseled jaw covered with... stubble? Quick as a flash, Dean reached for the knife under his pillow and thrust it into the intruder's chest with a yell. As the lights came on, the intruder was revealed to be none other than the angel Castiel, stabbed for the second time by the Righteous Man. Said angel was standing by Dean's bed looking rather miffed, while Sam willed his heart to stop pounding. Adam let out a screech and had dived behind Dean, clawing his back through his shirt. The brothers were quick to calm him down, however, with Dean whispering, "No, no, it's just a stupid angel, it's Cas! He won't hurt you, he wouldn't hurt a fly. An angel, kid, with big fluffy wings and a harp!"

Castiel observed this scene with his usual stoicism and fiddled with the knife still stuck inside his ribcage. After the Winchesters had settled and their eyes swiveled to Castiel, the angel spoke. "The boy is an anomaly," he stated in his deadpan manner. He approached Adam and found himself face to face with an irate Dean.

Castiel ignored the proximity and continued to speak. "Heaven did not decree a third son for John Winchester. This must be reported to my superiors." As Castiel spoke, Dean grew increasingly uncomfortable first with the huge violation of his personal space, then with the idea of having Adam dragged into Heaven's mess.

"No," Dean said shortly.

"No?"

"No."

They were at a stalemate. Castiel looked over at Adam, who was peeking at him from behind Dean. Two eyes not yet fully robbed of innocence, despite what he had been through, stared back at him. The boy had a strong stare, strong enough to match Castiel's. He was indeed a strong vessel. 

"The boy is hurt. I shall heal him," Castiel said as he tapped the boy on the forehead. Adam squeaked as he felt his open wounds knit together. Ever the polite one, he gave him a wavering "Thank you," resulting in the raising of three sets of eyebrows.  
"A Winchester thanking an angel," Castiel said bemusedly. "Perhaps miracles still occur after all." 

Dean huffed and continued, "Cas, Adam has been through a lot lately. Just give him a break, alright? Whatever seals are breaking, I'll stop it. After all, I started this mess," he ended forlornly.

"Your intentions were as pure as your soul, Dean. Even in all those years in Hell, your soul remains the single brightest thing I have ever seen. As an angel, I had the honor of holding you close to myself and remaking you. Had you been so flawed, I would never have done it. Even today, I cannot bring myself to regret having gripped you tight and-"

"Yeah, alright, I get it now, Cas," Dran interrupted hurriedly. No need for Sam and Adam to hear about him being gripped tight. That was just ammunition for teasing later. 

Castiel continued as though he had not been interrupted, "Also, should you wish to curtail the evil in the world, you may want to start by having your brother stop drinking from the demon."

With that, Castiel flapped off, leaving an angry Dean, a shamefaced Sam, and a horrified Adam in his wake.


	4. Worrying over the Winchesters

The following morning saw the Winchester brothers headed to Bobby Singer's house. Dean resolutely refused to look at either Sam or Adam, focusing on the road. From the shouting match that ensued after Castiel had left, Adam had deduced that Dean had condemned himself to forty years in Hell to save Sam's life after the latter was slain in a duel with other people who also had demonic powers. That in itself creeped Adam out. After returning from Hell via Angel Express, Dean had discovered that Sam was sleeping with and drinking blood from a demon named Ruby. After Sam yelled that he and Ruby would never stop, and that he was getting stronger, Dean had simply stormed over to the bed, pushed Adam off, and turned the lights off. Adam was snapped out of his thoughts by a distant voice declaring them to be 'idjits'. This, he deduced expertly, must be Bobby Singer.

  
"Who's this? He ain't old enough to be your kid Dean," Bobby said waspishly.

  
"He ain't my kid, he's John's," Dean said shortly as he vanished into the house.

  
"Well, come in then. Make yourself at home," the old man muttered, "idjits."

  
Inside the house, Bobby took the Adam in and said, "Yer not cut out for the field, but you are going to pull your weight here. Research, boy, we need all hands on deck, what with the Apocalypse and all." The final statement had Adam's eyes bugging out of his skull.

  
"Well, I suppose I should fill you in, then," Bobby stated drily. From there, Adam got a crash course in all things Apocalyptic.

  
O~O~O~O~O

  
By the end of Bobby Singer's long winded speech, Adam was more horrified than ever. Dean broke the first seal in Hell and was trying to stop others from breaking, while Sam was misguidedly cavorting with a demon to kill Lilith in order to make sure Lucifer was not released from his Cage. Had Adam not seen the supernatural himself, he would have dismissed the tales as those from a grubby, old, drunken trucker. Said drunken trucker was currently putting potato vodka out on the windowsill, and yelled across the room to Adam, "Well, Hunter 101 for you boy, hit the books!"

  
O~O~O~O~O

  
Days passed in this manner, with Dean ignoring him, Sam disappearing and retuning juiced up, and Bobby drilling him on monster lore. Adam's nights were spent in silence, only broken when either Dean or Adam awoke with a shout from a nightmare. More often than not, Dean would burst into a blushing tirade at finding Castiel at the end of his bed, ready to heal his mind from the throes of the nightmare. Great, Adam thought, a sexual identity crisis was exactly what they needed right now.

  
One day, everything came to a head with Dean and Castiel appearing together to inform Bobby that Sam was going to break the final seal by killing Lilith, and that Castiel - Cas - was going to intercept Chuck. After an emotionally charged eyelock, Castiel left, leaving Dean to go to St. Mary's. Adam and Bobby could only sit and wait now. In an uncharacteristic move, Bobby slung his arm around the boy and allowed him to cling desperately to him. His rag tag family was on the verge of being torn apart - again. Bobby soon left Adam in charge of the house to see what had happened to Dean, leaving Adam alone with his worries.


	5. Angst and Abductions

Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby - and his new wheelchair - had all returned to Casa Singer. Sam was confined to the panic room where he was detoxing - painfully - from the demon blood. In between his shrieks, he managed to turn guilty puppy dog eyes on all of them, which resulted in Bobby rolling his eyes and out of the room, Adam staring right back at him, and Dean crying from only one eye. Dean was also sticking to Castiel like a plaster to a wound, constantly reaching out to touch him with some invented reason, just to make sure he was still there. Each time, this was followed by an emotionally charged eyelock, which resulted in Bobby turning pink, Adam staring unashamedly, and the few times Sam was there, a watery smile. 

With Lucifer now walking the Earth, the Angels had become more persistent in persuading Dean to give himself up to Michael and Sam to Lucifer. Dean responded to this by calling their messenger, Zachariah, increasingly foul names. One evening, the five of them had gathered to discuss matters over Mac and cheese cooked by Adam, when Dean piped up,

"Bobby, we need to go," he said.

"If it's within rolling distance, then I'm all for it, son. Where to?"

"Me and Sam, Bobby. I'm not letting either one of us become and angel condom. I'm done with those celestial dicks screwing with us. We should get back on the road and back to the hunt. Monsters won't stop killing just because of a little apocalypse. If we can bank some demons and outrun the Angels, then why not? We aren't getting any information by holing up here," Dean pleaded. "Cas is losing his grace, too. Maybe out there, there may be some way to replenish it. Find a kindly angel or something."

Castiel turned fond eyes upon Dean, and another staring match ensued for several extremely strained seconds. Bobby broke the moment by coughing and asking,

"What about Adam?"

Dean shuffled uncomfortably, finally saying, " I'm not comfortable with bringing him on a hunt, Bobby. He's safer here, with you."

"Great, I got a little nursemaid now," Bobby stated drily. He had the grace to look up at Adam, who was moodily stirring the pasta on the stove, disgruntled at being left out again. 

Ever since his arrival, Dean was doing his utmost to avoid Adam, and Sam was too busy trying to get back into Dean's good graces again. Adam was left with a grumpy and occasionally paternal Bobby, who would indulge him with nerve wracking tales of monsters and demons. When he awoke from a nightmare, he would be startled by a wide eyed Castiel, attempting to "soothe" him. Adam didn't mind the angel too much, though. He was only trying to help, in his own awkward way. Heck, he even sympathized with Castiel. Like Adam, he had been ripped from his previous life and shoved headfirst into unfavorable circumstances, only due to his affiliation with the Winchesters, and one in particular. So absorbed was he in his thoughts, that Adam did not notice that he was alone in the kitchen, except for Sam. Sam was fidgeting on his chair, chewing on his tongue. Adam stared on, wondering when he would just spit it all out. He didn't have to wait long.

"Adam, we should talk," he mumbled.

Adam arched his eyebrows in clear disdain, "Then talk," he said, trying to maintain a bland tone.

"We, I mean Dean especially, he can be a bit brash, but it doesn't mean we don't care. We just want you to be safe..."

"And as far away from you as possible," Adam finished. "Out of sight, out of mind, and all that. But even if you do that, I'm not going to magically disappear. I won't stop existing and reminding you of what daddy dearest did. News flash, Sam, he wasn't there for me either, and I didn't ask for this. My life was ruined because of him. He didn't have the sense or decency to warn us about what he did, and my family paid the price. Dean doesn't even want to acknowledge me. Why did you even bother helping me? Maybe I'd have been better off if you'd just left me in Windom-" Adam found his tirade cut short by Dean's painful grip on his upper arm. His eyes watered from the strength of his hold. 

"You don't get to say that," Dean whispered murderously. "We brought you here because we need to keep you safe. You don't get to yell at Sam for-"

"I'm not your charity case!" Adam shouted hoarsely. Dean pushed him away then, and moved to turnaway. He didn't move quickly enough to not see Adam's hip collide with the edge of the stove and hear his whimper of pain. Dean and Sam stood frozen for a second as they watched their youngest brother's eyes well up. Adam didn't spare them a glance as he left the kitchen and headed up to his room. Only there did he allow his tears of pain and frustration to finally fall.

O~O~O~O

Downstairs Dean was getting the verbal smack down of a lifetime. Not only did he have to listen to Bobby, he had to put up with Castiel's disappointed yet understanding gaze, and Sam's angry one as well.

"You haven't said two words to that boy since you lot got here! He's been through torture, and you expect him to just buck up? He needs his brothers, Dean, not the righteous asshat defending yer daddy!"

"Don't bring dad into this, Bobby, he-"

"Why not, Dean?" This came from Sam. "He wasn't the man you thought he was. He let us down, admit it! He let you down, he let me down, and he let Adam down, too. Don't misplace your anger, De, Adam doesn't deserve it. We have a chance to make things right with him, don't let it go to waste." With that, both Sam and Bobby left the room, leaving only Dean and Castiel. After a moment, Dean choked out,

"Dad was a good man, how come they don't see that? They can be angry at me, I'm the one who hurt him. Hell, I'm the one who started this, I don't deserve to justify my-"

"Dean."

"No, Cas, don't..."

"Dean," Castiel continued tenderly, "your father may have been a good man, but he was not a good father. Heaven and Earth have borne witness to the fact that he wasn't. You, Dean, are not the same man as your father. You are better than him, no let me finish," Castiel said as Dean made to interrupt. "You broke in hell because you were meant to. I still pulled you out of hell because all of Heaven and I deemed you to be righteous. Not John, you. You fight for the right reasons, Dean. You fight for those who cannot, not out of a drive or a lust for vengeance. Out of all of your family, only you fight for the right reasons. John certainly didn't. You are better than him, because John Winchester would not be swimming in guilt at hurting Adam as you are right now. You are better than him, because you will go up to Adam, when everyone else is sleeping, and pet his hair, and tell him that you are sorry. If none of that makes you think differently about yourself Dean, then think upon this: an angel fell from heaven because he saw the truth in your words over that of heaven's. I chose to follow you, because you are the righteous man, not John Winchester."

Castiel finished his speech with a tender hand on Dean's cheek. They stayed in this pose for several seconds, frozen in time, a righteous man and his guardian angel, disturbed by nothing, not even click of the camera from Sam's phone.

O~O~O~O

Later that night, Dean made his way up to Adam's room, hoping he wasn't awake. Dean could not go to Adam immediately after talking to Castiel. After the angel had flapped off, Dean had noticed that his cheeks were warm from where Castiel's hands were. He was actually bushing, dammit! His cheeks, however, were not the only place where blood was flowing towards. Little Dean had woken up and has standing at attention, even though Castiel's hands had been nowhere near it. Dean shook off all thoughts of the angel with deceptively soft hands, and had calmed junior down before going to Adam. Damn touchy Angels.

Dean opened Adam's door hoping to get in a quick pet of the hair and a mumbled apology, but stopped short. The room was in chaos, and on the bed were bloodstains, somehow forming a clumsy letter "Z". Adam was gone, and there was no doubt in Dean's mind that the Angels had taken him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Zachariah is a prick. Adam has been abducted. Team Free Will to the rescue! Mushy confessions and chick flick galore to follow!


	6. Meeting Michael

Dean paced restlessly as Castiel flitted around the world, trying to locate Adam. He mentally cursed Zachariah and the rest of the heavenly pricks for bringing Adam into their mess. Sam and Bobby frantically researched - as though that would help anything. They needed a plan, and some moldy, old, book was not going to give them one. The Angels wanted Dean to say yes, and they were using his brother as a pawn in their convoluted games. If they got Dean, they perhaps Adam...? What was the guarantee that he would be safe, though? If not Michael, Lucifer's minions would attempt to get Adam to be a vessel for their dickhead overlord. No matter what, getting Adam back was the priority now. 

"I have located Adam. The Angels are keeping him in the green room," Castiel said. "Time is short. We need to get Adam before Zachariah decides that he is a favorable substitute for you, Dean." 

Dran jumped up and grabbed a spluttering Sam, charging out the door with Castiel on one arm. The angel rolled his eyes and transported them to the door of a warehouse, which was flanked by a few gormless looking Angels, whom Dean named Goons 1 through 4. Goon 1 stepped forward and addressed the threesome with a sneer, "We have been instructed to let Dean Winchester through. Given that there has been no rule as to you, Castiel, we shall gladly slay you and at least greviously injure the Demon Boy," Goon 1 finished with a grandiose hand flip. 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Castiel stepped forward, teeth bared in a snarl. "The Winchesters are not yours to play with. You will have to bypass me first, Malachi." Having said this, Castiel rammed his blade into Malachi's twisted face. Before Dean could appreciate Castiel's - rather classy, yet completely dismissive - move, Sam grabbed him and darted forwards. Dean bent down and picked up Malachi's discarded blade and looked up for a second to see Castiel in his angelic glory, simultaneously fighting Goons 2 through 4 now, and giving them a run for their money. Sam ushered him into the green room then, forcing Dean into the hated room. 

"Adam! Where are you?"

"Dean?" Adam poked his head out from under a table. "Why...you came? For me?" Adam's wide-eyed disbelief mixed with relief broke Dean and Sam's hearts. Boy, had they messed up with their brother. Dean grabbed Adam and pulled him into his arms, quickly inspecting him for injury. "You ok? Did they hurt ya, hon?"

"Hon?" Sam whispered to himself. Dean definitely wasn't one to use endearments.

"A bit, maybe," a smarmy voice interrupted Sam's thoughts. "He's a stubborn one. Definitely a Winchester." Dean and Sam turned to see Zachariah's bloated face smirking at them. "So, Dean, my boy! Come to fulfill your destiny at last! Let's got Michael here now, shall we? We can seal the deal."

Dean groaned. He would have to buy time, now. He had to get Sam and Adam out first. "Michael too good to ask me on a date himself? Why'd he have to send his stooge?" Dean dropped his humorous facade. "You don't target my family, dickweed. That's a sure fire way of getting me never to agree to your demands."

Zachariah sneered and looked at Sam and Adam, who promptly collapsed in pain. Dean screamed and rushed forwards, only to be thrown back. "I tried to play nice, Dean, I really did. Now, if you don't say yes, I'll disembowel your baby brothers bit by bit until you give in. Remember, they're lives are on you, now."

Dean growled through his tears, "You smarmy jackass. I'm gonna impale your face!"

"With what, that rather impressive boner you're sporting?" Zachariah gestured. Sam and Adam looked yup from their suffering in awe and disbelief. Now of all times? Whatever Dean had seen had definitely had a profound effect. Dean blushed and spit out, "you'd like that, wouldn't you, you prick?" Said prick merely made another gesture towards his brothers and had them groaning in agony. Dean couldn't take it anymore. 

"Stop it," he said weakly. "I'll do it, just stop."

Sam moaned, "No, De, no, they...dicks...you...us..."

Dean closed his eyes and reopened them to find Zachariah's ugly mug stretched to its limits. "Finally saw the light, did you Dean? Oh, Micheal will be so pleased with me..." He turned to summon his glorious leader and in the process, turned his back to Dean. As a bright light began to fill the room, Zachariah failed to notice the maniacal gleam in Deans eyes, or the way he moved forwards, or when he plunged the pilfered angel blade into his skull, until it was too late. As the light intensified to blinding proportions, the last words Zachariah ever heard were Dean's, "you never turn your back to Dean Winchester. Never." Zachariah exploded with a wail, even as Michael continued to descend upon them.

Dean gathered his little brothers up with a triumphant smile, which faded as soon as Adam moaned, "Dean, he's coming, I can hear him, he's coming now!" That was enough for Dean. He grabbe Sam, who grabbed Adam, and they hightailed it out of the green room. As they left, Adam felt celestial eyes boring into the back of his head, and he turned back. As they reached Castiel's outstretched arms and were whisked away, Adam locked eyes with the first Archangel and Viceroy of Heaven, who simply looked back, placidly. In that moment, Adam knew that this would not be the last time they would meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually loved the part where Dean craftily tricked Zachariah and declared that now that Micheal had his vessel, Zachariah was "expendable". I loved the acting and emotion all in that one word. The triumph, righteous anger , and most of all, the surety that Dean said it with was spot on. I didn't think I could do that part justice in writing it out. The actor, Mr. Jensen Ackles played his part to perfection.


	7. Adam vs the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adam talks a whole lot, and manages to confuse the Viceroy of Heaven.

Team Free Will was worn out, bruised, and bleeding, but they walked into Singer Salvage with their heads held high. The three humans collapsed into their chairs, and Castiel set to work healing his humans. Whilst enjoying the soothing feel of Castiel's grace washing over him, Sam hummed to Cas, "Cas, maybe you could take a look at Dean? There's something up with him." Dean's head jerked up in annoyance. Even a near death experience could not quash the humor of an untimely boner, or so Sam thought. Adam snickered weakly from his spot on the couch. "Yeah, something's up, alright."

Castiel moved purposefully towards Dean and stopped a hair's breadth from him. "It is of no matter. I shall heal him." Saying so, the angel tenderly touched Dean before he had the chance to jump out of reach. The feel of Castiel's soft fingertips gently caressing - stop it, no! - Dean thought to himself vehemently, in an effort to tamp down of any wayward thoughts. It was too late, though, as blood started to pool in his groin. "Is it alright now, Dean? How does it feel?" Castiel's voice interrupted his ruminations and caused more blood to make its way down south.

Dean's eyes snapped open to see an Angel practically on his lap, Bobby looking not dissimilar to a tomato, and his two bitch-brothers giggling. With a strangled yell, Dean leapt up and hurried upstairs. Castiel's pleas of more healing, and his brothers' now full blown laughter followed him until he shut the door firmly behind him. This could not be happening, he could not be getting boners around his best friend. Hell, even Zachariah had seen. He couldn't be gay for an Angel! Especially not poor Castiel. The guy was basically a child - albeit one with mad strategic and fighting skills. They were in the middle of the apocalypse, Dean reasoned, and the timing was just wrong. Most of all, he wasn't gay, dammit!

O~O~O~O~O

Downstairs, a flustered Castiel had sternly told Sam and Adam to stop bothering their brother, and to go to sleep. With a grumbled, "yes, ma," the gigantic Winchester and his miniature counterpart allowed themselves to fall asleep where they sat. Castiel sighed in exasperation as he carried both brothers to their respective beds. Children, he thought fondly. Having done his duty, Castiel retired to his favorite activity - watching over Dean Winchester.

O~O~O~O~O

Adam was having a happy dream, for a change, although it was slightly odd. He was in the park his mother used to take him to as a child, and he was on the old slide. Stranger things have happened, he reasoned, as he walked towards the swing set. Having gotten a good momentum going, Adam was almost at peace, until he noticed the other swing swinging in time with his. Perched on it was a man with aquiline features, dark hair, tanned skin, and grey eyes, which seemed to carry the weight of thousands of years of knowledge. For a while, they swung together in silence, until Adam broke it.

"Micheal?"

"Yes?"

The voice was light and the reply was unexpected. Adam pushed on, "Why do you look familiar?"

"This vessel's face greatly resembles your father's, I assume. This form is that of your great-great-great uncle twice removed, though. His soul has already been delivered, and he very politely gave me permission to resurrect and use his body."

Adam hummed. Then, a thought struck him. "But if you can use this vessel, why do you want Dean?" Michael pouted in a truly adorable fashion.

"Unfortunately, Dean is my true vessel. It is heavenly decree that the Apocalypse should be found by the brothers Winchester. Until now, the Winchesters had only one son and daughters, or had been only children."

Adam pondered upon the Archangel's words, before asking, "why do you say 'unfortunately'?"

Michael furrowed his brow. "Dean Winchester is very rebellious. He has decided to stray from his destiny and has managed to pull one of my younger brothers towards himself. Not to mention, he is very rude, frequently blasphemes, and calls me names. I do not understand why Castiel is so drawn to him, he can do much better."

Ah, the woes of an older sibling. "So you decided to talk to me? I gotta tell ya, I'm not going to agree to be your vessel either," Adam replied.

Michael pouted harder and said, "This is unfortunate. If you agreed to be my vessel, we would exist in perfect harmony, in blissful union, for all of eternity," Micheal pushed. "Your soul and my grace would be one, a perfect blend of God's most beautiful creations."

By the end of Michael's speech, Adam was blushing. That was easily the most romantic thing he had ever heard, and he said as much.

"Romantic?"

"Yeah, that was a pretty good proposal, if you ask me."

Michael cocked his head in a manner similar to Castiel. "You are different, Adam Milligan," he finally declared. "You intrigue me."

"In what way?"

"You look upon me and speak your mind, and your heart is filled with purity and innocence. Your soul sings to me louder than even your brother's. I find you beautiful, I think."

Adam choked on air and sputtered. Man, these angels didn't even try to be subtle, did they? Having recovered himself, Adam said, "you're just saying that because Dean won't say yes. Until now, none of the Angels ever took an interest in me, not even when I was in danger," he finished angrily.

Michael looked genuinely affronted now. "I couldn't have known," he said. "Your birth was not decreed by Heaven, you were one of the many humans on this Earth, and we didn't know of your existence until Zachariah brought you to our attentions. I apologize for his actions, by the way. His methods were crude and had he lived, he would have been justly punished. I run Heaven bearing in mind that humanity was my Father's greatest and most loved creations. Angels protect and nurture humans, not bully and destroy them," he finished.

"That's bull!" Adam exclaimed. He continued hurriedly before Michael could smite him, "the Apocalypse wil basically destroy humanity and all we've built up till now! And for what? So you can spank your brother down to size?"

"God has decreed-"

"God has evidently changed his mind," Adam cut in. "He's nowhere, Castiel has been going mad looking for Him. Furthermore, it's not His right, or Heaven's, or Lucifer's right to decide what happens to us! You left! The humans you deal with are dead. We are the living, and we have still got some fight left in us! It's our right to decide to fight. If God gave us our minds, then he also gave us the right to make our own decisions, and we decided that we are not getting wiped out."

"As our Father-"

"Oh trust me, He's not much of a father. I know from experience. Both my dad and yours were self absorbed and decided to make their kids act out some grand scheme, and for what? I nearly died because of him, and your brothers are dying because of what your Father said, apparently thousands of years ago! A proper father protects his kids, not let them be slaughtered! Are you seriously telling me that you're doing this to appease your Father, who obviously stopped caring a long time ago? You're going to kill your brother, who only wanted to make sure Daddy loved him? He's the Devil for a reason, he twisted human souls, I get it! But if your Dad had taken the time to reassure him instead of ordering him around like an old toy, he would not have acted as he did, but noooo..."

Michael bore Adam's rant, rife with daddy issues, with emotions starting with anger, then confusion, and finally, grief. That was a new feeling. His purposeful mindset, with ends justifying the means, was shaken. Did his Father think of them as nothing more than vaguely interesting characters in an elaborate story? Would he never be appeased? The faults of one bad father were already seen by the pain swirling in Adam's soul. Did he truly not care? Is that why Castiel had fallen, because he looked, but was ultimately ignored?

"Lucifer-"

"Was wrong," Adam conceded.

"Ha. So I must stop him!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to kill him, jeez."

Michael stopped. Was this human truly going to attempt to explain Lucifer's actions? "He messed up, big time. Sam messed up too, though. I mean, he drank demon blood, ew."

"Ew, Indeed."

"He hurt Dean really bad, but Dean didn't kill him! He helped get Sam better, and Sam's basically like a huge teddy bear now!" Adam paused before continuing, "Do you love Lucifer?"

"Yes."

Wow, not even a bit of hesitation, Adam thought. "So here's a deal," he said. "If you let him know that, I will consider what you said too."

Michael stared. Tell Lucifer that he loved him? Well, that was easy. In return, he would be bonded to this most interesting, if mouthy, human. He was sure Lucifer would rebuff his love, the little brat. It was only ever himself he pitied in his little world, never mind the turmoil of others. It wasn't easy to cast him out, but the little twerp had just kept pushing and pushing. Having made his decision, Michael rose.

"I shall consider what you have said Adam Milligan. I assure you, however, that Lucifer would rather see this Apocalypse come to pass, as even now, he pesters your brother's dreams. Once I have done this, and have returned, you must consider the gravity of my words. I am sure you will see sense."

"We'll see."

"Indeed."

With that, Adam was alone in his dream, still swinging, but feeling strangely content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Michael is a confused bae with too much stress and bottled up emotion, but Adam's here now, sweetie. 
> 
> Castiel acknowledges that Dean is his favorite thing! Dean is conflicted!
> 
> Also, Lucifer has been annoying Sam with sly innuendoes and his forked tongue.


	8. Love Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for immense amounts of fluff. May cause cavities.

"HE WHAT!"

"I spoke to Michael, he came to me in my dreams," Adam said.

"Are you alright? What did you do?"

"Sam, nothing happened. We just talked. I may have got him to reconsider the Apocalypse, wooing him with my 'beautiful soul'," Adam snickered.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Dean, your breathing is growing erratic, calm yourself," Castiel interrupted. "I, for one, am grateful to you, Adam. If my brothers can reconcile and save our family, it is in the best interests of all of us."

Dean stewed in guilt. Adam was being stalked by Michael, and Sam by Lucifer. Castiel was losing his wings in an effort to help Dean, and Bobby had already lost the use of his legs. What was he fighting for, and more importantly, for whom? All of the people he loved were going down with him. The people he fought for, the strangers, wouldn't think twice about mugging him, stabbing him, or leaving him in an alley to bleed out after a hunt. His brothers, his angel, his...Bobby, they were just going down with him in this battle - one he started in Hell.

In that one moment, Dean made up his mind. He would go to Michael. He would offer himself, so that Adam and Sam would be spared. He would ask for Bobby's legs to be restored. He would ask Michael to give Castiel access to Heaven, he would admit to having corrupted the Angel. Cas... Cas probably knew what he did for Dean. How he got him hot and bothered, how he saved Dean from himself. Now, it was time for Dean to keep him safe, forever. Only then would he say yes to Michael. At least, Dean thought, his family would be safe.

"I'm going for a drive," Dean said, as he left the room. He snuck a last glance at the three of them, still gathered in the room. Before anyone could say anything else, Dean was gone.

O~O~O~O~O

Sam sighed. "Maybe he's gone to clear his head, he usually does this." Adam certainly hoped so. He hated people being worried on his behalf. Castiel fidgetted in silent worry. They spent ten minutes in silence before Bobby rolled in.

"Where's Dean? Beer run?"

"Maybe," Sam said. "He went to clear his head." He quickly related the evenings events to Bobby who listened with increasing worry.

He finally exploded, "You boneheads!" He was met with looks ranging from confusion to indignation. "Now Dean might not be my boy by blood, but I know how he thinks. He's probably saying yes to Michael right now, to spare you boys the trouble." His last statement was met with horror, before they sprung into action.

"He won't answer his phone!"

"We can track the Impala, it's our best shot!"

"No, I will find him." Everyone turned to see Castiel standing marble faced with rage. The rage did not mask the unshed tears in his eyes, as he vanished, intent on bringing back Dean. There would be Hell to pay when he found him.

O~O~O~O~O

Eventually, Castiel bought back a bruised and bloody Dean, sans Michael. Having deposited him on the couch, Castiel huffed off and locked himself in the bedroom. Dean was met with glares and Adam's hand across his cheek. As if Cas hadn't done enough.

"You self sacrificing idjit! What were you thinking? Do you know what you put us through?"

Adam butted in, "Dean, you can't do this, we just found each other, I'm not going to lose one of you this soon!"

Sam turned huge, watery, bug-puppy eyes on him and said, "Dean, you have to know that we don't want this. We want you, safe and whole with us. You're more than a vessel or a condom. You're my mother, father, and brother. You raised me, loved me, and forgave me when no one else would. If the world is going to burn, we will burn with you, as humans, in control of ourselves. Well," Sam paused before adding, "three humans and an angel." Sam looked intently at Dean before saying, "Did you know what you did to Cas? He was going to cry. Remember when Anna said angels couldn't feel?" Dean looked up at the question. "It was a load of flaming bullshit," Sam finished firmly.

"Boy," Bobby began, "I been around a whole lot longer than you. People don't do pull the shit that boy has pulled for you even when they're together. You got a friggin' angel to fall for you," Bobby said softly, "and I won't be surprised if he's fallen in love with you."

Dean's eyes widened. "Bobby, I can't..."

Sam's face fell. "Dean, come on, I never pegged you as homophobic."

"I'm not, you bitch. Cas is..." All three waited with bated breath as Dean finally mumbled, "an Angel. He's pure, you know? He's this pure, holy, perfect, angel, Sam, he's-"

"He's your angel, Dean. Cas chose you, over Heaven, over Paradise, over the word of God. He wanted to be with you. Also, with you. I know it. Dean, if you trust me at all, trust me then I tell you that the angel in the upstairs room is waiting for you to realize that."

Dean was struck dumb. All those months Cas had fought alongside him. The violations of space. The constant healing touches. When Cas in the croatoan universe had separated from Dean, the look of anguish he shot his retreating back. The words exchanged in the alley. " _I gave everything for you!_ "

These last words echoed in his head as Dean made his way upstairs towards Castiel. His ragtag team of cheerleaders were jittering around with nerves and inexplicably large smiles. After Dean had disappeared into the room, Sam and Adam rushed upstairs to spy on their brother's confession. They situated themselves close enough to peek at the pair, but not close enough to hear what Dean was mumbling.

Castiel sat on the bed with his back to Dean, and the door. Dean reached out to his shoulder and Castiel shrugged it off. Dean would not be deterred however, as he climbed onto the bed behind Castiel. He continued to talk, and placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder once more. This time, it was not shrugged off, and it remained in place. Gradually, a second hand was placed on Castiel's other shoulder. Further loving words were exchanged. From their position in the hall, the younger Winchesters cooed.

Ten minutes passed before Dean was able to fit himself behind Castiel fully. After that, he made quick work I embracing the angel from behind. They stayed in that position as Sam and Adam crept closer.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Cas replied.

"I'm so sorry."

"You're forgiven."

A second of hesitation.

"I'm not sorry for loving you."

There was no hesitation in the reply,

"How did you doubt that I love you too?"

Sam and Adam left the new lovers in peace after that, Sam quickly wiping his brimming eyes on his sleeve. The end of the world was nigh, but tonight, all was well with his family, and that, Sam decided, was what mattered most to him.


	9. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited reunion.

Michael was standing in front of a polished oak door with a knocker in the shape of a hound. Said hound looked particularly demonic, and was a sure giveaway as to who the owner of the house was. Rolling his eyes, Micheal knocked. Never let it be said that the Viceroy of Heaven did not know his manners. 

The door was opened by a short demon who yelped in panic at the sight of the Archangel. Micheal gave his eyes another mighty roll before addressing said demon. 

"Announce my presence to your Master, and make haste, for my hand itches with the urge to smite," he said. The demon led him into the antechamber quickly before scurrying off to Lucifer. Several seconds passed before Michael heard an exasperated voice, followed by a smack, which was in turn followed by a sharp squeak of pain. Soon after, the now teary eyed demon scurried out, vigorously rubbing his left bum cheek. He was trailed by none other than Lucifer.

Even after millennia in the Cage, Lucifer's glory had not dimmed in the slightest. He radiated an aura of charisma, and his grace swirled with a myriad of colors. The taint was there, however. His six glorious wings still retained their shine, but were charred at the tips, and their feathers ruffled. Micheal sniffed in displeasure. Good grooming was a necessary facet of life, and with a house full of demons willing to lay down their lives for him, one would have thought that Lucifer would have had one of them fix those wayward feathers.

"Micheal." The pale, blue, eyes of Lucifer's vessel stared coolly at Michael. "You're looking well," he said tonelessly. "You came all the way to my humble abode to smite me? You shouldn't have," he mockingly simpered. 

"Silence, Morningstar. I have come here in order to fulfill my word to another, so that I may finally have him as mine. Once that is done, I shall see to your fate," Michael bit out. Skies above, Lucfier always managed to rile him up. 

"Another? My, has someone taken your obsessive fancy? I pity them. Fulfill your task and begone, your purity and righteousness are giving my demons gastritis," Lucifer said. 

Michael took a step forward and rigidly placed his nose in the crook of Lucifer's neck, while his arms limply encircled his brother's waist. Recalling that a hug called for more touching, Michael shuffled closer until their bellies touched. Satisfied at having reached optimal hug intimacy, he got down to business. 

"It has been brought to my attention that I have not told you my feelings for you as of late," Michael said. He took a breath before continuing, "I must firmly re-establish that I love you very much, and were it up to me, I would not kill you. I would perhaps spank your hiney, and tell you how very disappointed your family is with you, and remind you that your younger siblings look to you for guidance still. I would yell at you, I admit, quite a bit. I would also confiscate your weapons and force you to clean the halls of heaven by yourself for several centuries, all the while having you think upon your actions. But I would not kill you, I don't much like the idea of you dying. Thinking about it makes my grace ache, and I would be very lonely," Michael paused for a second before adding "because I love you very much," for a final emphasis on the matter at hand. 

Lucifer could not quite wrap his head around what had just occurred. His beloved brother was confessing his love for him. For him! Quickly, Lucifer's confusion turned to anger, and he held Michael at arms length so as to look at him, and said, "So why are you doing this? Our glorious Father charged you with my death and you just bow and start hacking away at me, is that it? You have no right to say that you love me, not when you're willing to kill me for a God who has all but abandoned you!" Lucifer paused before leveling his voice and saying, "if you truly love me, if your word is truly as binding as you say it is, then prove it."

Michael was now bemused. "How? I love you already," he said with a tilt of his head.

"Stop saying that!"

"I love you?"

"Would you stop!"

Micheal nodded in understanding. "I see what must be done," he said sagely. "I shall take you to the one who put me up to this. Perhaps when you talk to him, you will see that I mean what I say," Michael said. 

"I will talk to no human, Micheal, have you taken leave of your senses? I ref-" Lucifer never got to finish his sentence as Micheal had whisked him off into the dreams of one Adam Milligan

O~O~O~O~O

In this particular dream, Adam was helping himself to a large scoop of vanilla ice cream in his neighborhood ice cream parlor when Michael appeared, with an irate stranger in tow. 

"How dare you manhandle me like this! I am the ruler of Hell, dammit, not your child!"

"Hush now, Lucifer."

This, Adam deduced, must be Lucifer. Michael shoved his brother into Adam's booth and quickly settled in next to him. Turning to Adam he said, "I have fulfilled your condition and proclaimed my love for my wayward brother, but he refuses to believe me. He doubted my word," Michael all but whined. 

Adam turned to face Lucifer, who was looking right back at him with clear disdain. "This is the human who has stolen your heart? I'm nauseated," he sneered.

Heart? Stealing? Nausea? Adam blushed as he realized that Lucifer had all but outed Micheal's crush on Adam.  
"He is unique amongst humans. He looks me in the eye and he speaks his mind. He speaks not in an effort to be granted a boon, or to ingratiate himself, but he speaks what he believes to be true. He speaks from the heart, and his thoughts are unblemished by selfish, or ulterior motives, despite the threat our family has posed to his own. His soul is pure, Lucifer, can you not hear it call to you as it calls to me?"

"No. His ice cream on the other hand, is pratically begging to be eaten, though."

Adam sighed and flagged a waitress down and ordered another scoop for Lucifer. Once it was delivered, Adam started in on Lucifer.

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe that Michael loves you? There was no hesitation on his part, you know, when he answered me."

Lucifer scornfully answered through a mouthful of ice cream, "He would bend over backwards to get our Father's approval. The last time, he was all too eager to cast me out on his say so. How can I believe that the same brother loves me?"

Michael could not believe his ears. "Do you know how much I begged our Father to spare you? He was about to have you killed for your disobedience, had I not begged as I did! I spent days crying to him to reconsider and put away his anger! I cast you to Hell because the alternative would have meant not having you at all! Better alive in Hell than completely gone!" His outburst was met with silence.

"You never told me," Lucifer finally whispered. "You begged for my life?"

Michael hung his head. "I was so disillusioned with our Father. That he could order you killed, just to appease his anger and caring not a whit for his first children, for me, was so painful. I think I might have lost my faith in that moment," Micheal added softly, "I lost my faith in His love for us. In making us creatures of love and light, perhaps he lost too much of his own. I did not fall, though," Micheal's voice was stronger now as he continued, "I saw what His scorn did to my most beloved brother, and I could not bear to think what it would do to the younger ones if they were left with no one. So I stayed. I held my silence and I stayed for my family, which was a damn sight more than what you did," Michael finished. 

Adam was overcome. This emotional ruin was what was keeping Heaven together. He had sacrificed his love, his pride, for his family. In that moment, Adam saw the similarity between Michael and Dean. They out their hearts on the line, time and again, just to protect their siblings from the pain a wrathful father could inflict. His respect for his eldest brother and the Angel before him shot up several notches. 

"I tried to protect you the only way I knew how!" Lucifer was shouting now, "I tried to keep our family in His graces by showing Him how easily corrupted his humans were! He could not tolerate the slight! What is my fault in this?"

"You fault was that your actions were also fueled by pride, and by anger," Adam butted in. He hastily continued before Lucifer could interject. "You were your Father's favorite, and you couldn't bear to see him put you aside. You acted for yourself first, your siblings next. Don't deny it," Adam said, "there's nothing wrong with that." He was met with surprised looks. "There's nothing wrong in wanting something. But what you did to prove a point was wrong. Humans didn't ask to be God's favorite, we did not want to take your place, it just happened! You hated what happened to you, but you took it out in the wrong way, and on the wrong people, and that's why you had to be punished. Your brother mitigated it as much as he could have, and you couldn't see it. Look at him now," Adam pleaded, "can't you see what you've been missing out on?"

For the first time in his very long life, Lucifer was struck dumb. He had been so wrapped up in regaining his Father's love that he had paid no attention to that of Michael's and the pain of his younger siblings. Lucifer gaped at the diminutive human I front of him. This font of blunt honesty had stolen his brother's heart - and with good reason, he realized. He probed the boy's soul and was met with whirls of soothing color - subdued pastels and calming hues of the rainbow. Amidst them was a core of bright yellow - a strength and bravery that showed in his eyes and his manners. If there ever was a human to match the first Archangel, this one was it. 

Michael sensed Lucifer's probing and pinched his thigh. No one probes his human. Lucifer smiled at him and asked, "I can't see if he's a match for you? I don't want you hurt, you know?" 

There it was - a veiled acceptance of love, and a show of reciprocation. Michael's heart lightened. They were interrupted by a smiling Adam, who asked, "What do we do now?"

"We move forward, I suppose."

"Together."


	10. Deanus Intefereous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Dean interferes.

Castiel stirred next to Dean on the couch. When he felt someone touching his grace, he jumped up in alarm. Dean jumped with him, asking, "Cas, what's wrong?"

"Someone is touching my grace, Dean. I can feel it-" He flinched. His already depleting grace was being tugged upon wantonly. Castiel gasped in sudden pain and slumped into Dean. Panicking, Dean called for Sam, who hurried over like a hairy hurricane, sweeping Cas off his feet and carrying him to the panic room while Dean strengthened the wards. 

Castiel delved deep into his grace to feel the intruder out. After several seconds of searching, he jolted and quickly withdrew. It couldn't be. Slowly, his face split into a goofy grin. 

"Cas? Baby?" Dean had watched the whole thing, and was once again bordering on hysteria. He was going to find the sonofabitch who was hurting his Angel and bank them extra hard. "Say something, Cas, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Dean," Castiel cried out in joy as he leapt forwards to pepper his lover's face with kisses. Dean spluttered, willing his panic and sudden boner down. What the hell? Sam was chuckling, obviously content that Cas had recovered. 

"Dean, my Dean..." Dean was now trapped in between Castiel's legs, being nuzzled by a happy angel. Dean frowned. It wasn't like Cas to be so openly affectionate. Had someone roofied him? 

"Cas, babe, we can do this all night, but I'd really like to know what happened," Dean said. 

It took Castiel ten minutes to calm down from his euphoria. He beamed at Dean, Sam, Adam, and Bobby, who had joined them in the panic room. "Dean, we have performed a holy act," Castiel said. "When I pulled you from Hell, I held your soul in my grace, and a part of it remained fused to my grace. When you opened your soul to me the other night, the remaining piece in my grace reached out to bond to my grace tighter than before. It has become... a new combination, similar to a nephilim. Only your acceptance and true feelings could have opened your soul to connect with my grace to this extent," he finished with a blissful smile. 

"Wait, nephilim?" Sam butted in, "I though that was an angel-human hybrid, when you guys lay with the daughters of men," Sam said. 

Castiel nodded. "This case is just slightly different. My grace will nourish the nascent binding of Deans's soul to my grace until it has matured sufficiently to break off," Castiel said. 

Everyone looked at Dean then, to see how he was taking his impending fatherhood. "Cas," he said weakly, "we haven't even slept together," he whispered. 

"It was a binding of souls, Dean, not bodies." Castiel paused at Dean's reaction. "Are you displeased?"

Sam, Adam, and Bobby turned to Dean with warning looks on their faces. He couldn't upset Castiel again, not now, not with this. Dean gulped and steeled himself. He quickly stood up and walked back from Castiel, whose face morphed into an expression of distress. "Dean...?"

Dean quickly walked around scratching more sigils and runes into the room's walls. "Ain't no dick getting at my baby," he muttered as he drew more complex sigils. "We gotta protect Junior, Cas!"

Castiel's face brightened until he was practically radiating joy. Sam marched over to Dean and grabbed him in a hug, glad that his brother could accept the happiness in his life. Adam smiled at Cas, who was now humming in happiness. His family would grow again, Adam realized. 

"A grandkid," Bobby said in awe. He quickly recovered his rough-hewn poise as he added, "a little idjit for the family!" Bobby's face had almost split from his smile. "But Cas, yer grace was already depleting. Can ya support a kid?" Dean whirled on Castiel in worry. 

"Cas, is this going to hurt you?"

Castiel smiled sadly. "This will need all my remaining grace, I assume. I have just enough to support the child until it has 'birthed'. It will be my last act as an angel," he said. Dean's face fell in horror. Was he going to lose Cas? Castiel smiled and continued, "my last act as an angel will be to birth my child, and see him grow," he said. "I will fall, Dean, I will be human."

Dean was shocked into silence. Castiel was willing to give up his divinity to become human, for him. For their child. "Cas..."

"We will raise our child Dean, and we will be stronger together for it," Castiel insisted.  
"You can have this, boy," Bobby whispered to Dean. "Things are already looking up. What with Adam talking to Michael."

Adam happily added, "Dean, I'm sure the Angels would be amenable to becoming uncles and aunts, if Michael and Lucifer are anything to go by. But whatever they decide to do, you can't stop your family from having happiness. If you want, I can talk to Michael again about Cas," he suggested.

Dean looked sharply at Adam. He wasn't sure he wanted the dicks upstairs knowing about the baby. Or ball of light. Whatever. It was his and Cas' responsibility, and if their track record was anything to go by, Angels would just mess this up too.

"I am not sure about my heavenly brethren knowing just yet," Castiel said cautiously. "Until there is anything definite about Michael putting an end to the Apocalypse, I would prefer they not know."

"I'll see how he's getting along with Lucifer tonight, then."

"LUCIFER?"

"Dean, there's a pregnant angel here, don't shout!"

"Shut up, Sam!"

Sam huffed and escorted Bobby and Cas upstairs with promises of hot chocolate, leaving Adam and Dean alone. "When were you going to tell me about Lucifer in your head too? This is dangerous stuff, kid, you don't know what you're getting into!"

"Let's see," Adam started, "a big brother with an overprotective streak larger than the Grand Canyon, a rebellious, misunderstood, and pining younger brother, an asshole dad... I think I'm the perfect one to comment on their situation as a third party, don't you?"

"You did not just compare me with the head dickbag!"

"There's a reason you're his vessel, Dean, you're both so similar," Adam chuckled. Then, a thought struck him. If Michael was truly so similar to Dean, his admirer was basically the angelic version of his older brother. Squick. At least Michael looked different with his deep, grey, eyes, his tanned, aquiline face, dark hair, his broad, lickable chest - lickable? Dial it back, Milligan, he told himself. His voice was deep and sonorous, but managed to convey a myriad of emotions when he spoke. Dammit, Adam thought, Michael's plan was working. But then again, he reasoned, was it so bad? If Dean could be with Cas, why couldn't he have his Angel? Michael was clearly interested. That was another topic to broach tonight, he decided.

The whole time he had been daydreaming, Dean had been growing steadily angrier. He knew that puppy love look anywhere. He'd had the same look around Cas all the time. "Angels are dicks, Adam, that's the cardinal rule!"

"Cas is an angel."

"Cas is special, dammit! You know what?" Dean suddenly paused. Adam cocked his head in question. "You're not meeting him alone tonight," Dean said triumphantly. "We can use that African Dream Root and enter your dreams together. That way, I can keep an eye on the massive dicks."

Adam sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this. Dean quickly reached forward and pulled him into a headlock. 

"Dean! Quit it!" 

Dean deftly grabbed a chuck of Adam's hair and pulled several strands out for his ingredients. Victorious, he traipsed back upstairs, leaving Adam alone with a sore scalp.


	11. Adam, meet Rock and Hard Place

"Seriously though, this is what you dream about?"

"Shut up, Dean."

They were back in the park, and Dean was pushing Adam on the swings, having steadfastly refused to get on himself. He was content with pushing Adam, watching the smile grow on his face every time he soared skywards. Their brotherly moment was interrupted by the flapping of several wings, and Dean's content smile oozed off of his face. Adam's on the other hand intensified, and he gestured for the two angels to come closer. Micheal reached them first and caught Adam mid-swing to help him off. Lucifer was taking in the sights when his eyes fell on Dean.

"I spy with my powerful eye, a rude ape. Michael, find it!"

Dean scowled. "The hell are you two doing in Adam's head?! He ain't gonna say yes, so you can just buzz off, now," he said. He made shooing motions with his hands to emphasize his point. 

Lucifer cocked his head in a manner known to all angels and said, "Curious. I'll never see what Castiel sees in you. You're just a particularly loud chimp."

"Hush now, Lucifer, we mustn't antagonize him," Micheal said in a patronizing manner.

"You mustn't," Lucifer scoffed. "You're the one with the divine crush on his brother, not me. Is he even of legal age, Michael? You cradle robber, you."

Dean's face was slowly purpling with rage. It wasn't a color that suited him. Adam quickly inserted himself into the conversation by saying, "That's something we can get to later. What I want to know is whether you and Michael reached an understanding.

Michael's expression turned soft as he regarded Adam, then Lucifer. "We did. I don't want him hurt any more than he wants to harm me, all in the name of a Father who apparently stopped caring a long time ago. What remains is to convince our siblings and Lucifer's demons that the battle cannot proceed. They sought their respective paradises on Earth, but it seems that they have to make it elsewhere."

Dean was flabbergasted. "That's it? No smack down? The power of love triumphs over everything?" The two angels nodded in synchronization. "What about everyone who died because of you two? What about Cas? He's going to lose his grace because you," he pointed to Michael, "decided he was a bad boy and cut him off!"

Michael shook his head. "Castiel lost faith in Heaven and thus cut himself off. The Grace of God in Heaven is available to all who seek it, he only need recognize that Heaven can repair the discord our feud caused. Once he realizes that, his connection will be re-established."

"By the time you guys fix up Heaven, it'll be too late! He's falling fast," Dean said in desperation.

"Now why would that be?" Lucifer wondered aloud. "It takes a long time for an Angel to lose their grace, years pass before all traces of it are gone. What, oh what could have accelerated it?" 

A tense silence followed. Trust Lucifer to be a little shit, Dean thought. As he watched Michael's frown deepen, he realized that the cat was out of the bag. Adam pinched Lucifer who pointedly ignored him, opting to look at Micheal's reaction instead. Show time.

"You have bound to Castiel," Micheal said slowly. "I did not realize that you would open your soul to him, at least not to this extent." 

"Angel-baby," Lucifer whispered. That earned him a light smack, but it was oh so worth it.

"His grace will be depleted when the hybrid child is born," Micheal realized. "We must take him to Heaven to ensure that his connection to the Host remains after the child is birthed. It will be for the best," he said firmly. 

Dean had gone pale with the two archangels considering him intently now. "Dean Winchester, slayer of all things supernatural, having an angelic baby with his Angel lover," Lucifer mused.  
"You could see why we wouldn't trust you with members of our family."

"That's rich coming from you tools!" Dean burst out in anger. "I'm the one who Cas comes to when he's upset, or in trouble. I'm the one he chose to fall in love with, and I'm the one he chose to have a kid with! You tools used him like a robot and were more than happy to see him gone or dead! You're not his family! Family is taking care of each other, not sending them out like hunting dogs! Family is supposed to understand you, listen to you, and forgive you! You guys aren't his brothers, you're his handlers! There's no way you're taking Cas or our baby away!"

Dean's tirade was met with shock from Michael, pride from Adam, and a raised eyebrow from Lucifer. "If the connection is not re-established by the time if birth, he will fall," Michael said. "Would you keep him with you inspite of this knowledge?"

"What he decides does not matter," Castiel's gruff voice said suddenly from beside Dean. Dean squealed and jumped a foot in the air, crashing sideways into the plastic slide set. "Brother. Brother," he greeted the Archangels.

"Brother," came the synchronous replies. 

"As I said," Castiel continued, "Dean does not decide my future, or speak for me. I am capable of doing that for myself. As for our child, Dean and I will take those decisions together. Should the risk of reconnecting with the Host prove too high, then I would gladly fall to protect my child and his family," he finished. 

"I am sure it won't come to that, Castiel," lucifer said slowly. "Your disobeidence was not so severe that Micheal would harm you thus," Lucifer said. There was an unasked question in that, Adam realized. Lucifer wanted to see whether or not Micheal could truly accept a disobedient sibling and take him back into the fold. Adam waited for Michael to answer with bated breath, hoping that his answer would not set Lucifer against him again. If it did, all his efforts would have been for naught.

Micheal considered Castiel and spoke after several moments. "You are a curious child, Castiel," he said. "You strayed from the beaten path and are steadfast even when the consequences are clear. You turn your back on the word of God, your Father, for one man?"

"I cannot speak for a being Who left His own family in tatters, nor do I wish to. But I know one thing - no parent worth their title would wish ill for their children, and watching Dean has taught me this. Granted, he is Samuel's brother, not father, but his love surpasses that even many parents would show for their offspring," Castiel said as he looked towards Dean with a tender expression. "I know that with him, our child will know what it is like to be loved unconditionally, and I cannot wish for more," he finished. Dean and Castiel gazed at each other, deeply in love, for several seconds until an unamused Micheal interrupted them.

"Very well, then. I hope for your sake that we are able to get Heaven to stand down before your child is born."

"Can't you do something now, though? I get he can't be connected to the power of Heaven, but can't one of you share your power with him?" Dean asked in desperation.

Both archangels seemed to consider this. Technically, it was possible to preserve Castiel's grace in its current state as he continued to nurse his child, if there were a sizable number of angels who were willing to take Castiel into their fold. Luckily, one archangel's power rivaled that of quarter of the Host, and in Micheal's case, more. 

"What you suggest is technically possible," Michael admitted. "Either Lucifer or I could sustain Castiel's grace on our own."

Dean flailed his arms in helplessness and asked, "So what's the holdup?"

Micheal gave him a withering look and continued, "In light of what Castiel just said, I would rather he make the decision, lest he blame one of us later," he said. 

Dean stopped flailing aggressively. Micheal wanted Castiel's decision? Apparently, you could teach an old dog new tricks after all. He looked at Castiel who was clearly thinking about the offer. Dean reached for him and gave him a slight nod.  
"I graciously accept your offer, Michael," he said. Castiel softened his tone and added, "I hope that through this, you can feel what I do towards my child."

Michael nodded curtly and touched Castiel's forehead. He cradled his brother's grace in his own and immediately felt the foreign addition. The new soul-grace hybrid was developing well, and recognized Michael's touch as similar to his father's and as a benign entity. It rolled around happily and Micheal felt the equivalent of it kicking Castiel in the womb. His brother hummed in pleasure, encouraging his developing child to reach out to Michael. They spent a moment like this, marveling at the new soul forming inside Castiel. Reluctantly breaking the connection, Micheal spoke to the assembled group,

"It is done, and I am glad for it," he said. "The developing soul is healthy and benign in nature, it is innocent and pure. Castiel, I would our brother join our connection And feel your child grow as I do now," he added. Dean shifted, worrying that the Devil would be a caregiver for his child and his angel. Lucifer picked up on his unease and promptly reached out for Castiel, who accepted his touch. Lucifer felt the child reach out for his grace and having found it, emitted several wavelengths of celestial joy, which could be loosely translated as cooing. Lucifer smiled despite himself. It had been a long time since he had held new creation in his grace, and had it respond favorably. Soon, he too let go, but allowed the connection to linger so that it would sustain Castiel. 

"Thank you both," Castiel said gratefully. "Without this, there was a great possibility that I would not have lived through the birth to raise my child," he said. 

"What?" Dean sqeaked, "You never mentioned that, Cas! What the Hell?"

Castiel looked sadly at Dean, before saying, "Dean, I know how much our child means to you, and I could not bare to make the choice to save myself over them. I love our baby too much to choose myself over them, in any case. I would be happy to have known that they would have you as a father, in the event that I could not be there," he said. 

Dean's eyes were swimming in tears, as he said, "You don't get to do that, Cas. I need you both, I love you both! I don't want to do this without you, babe, I want us to do this together."

"We will, Dean, and now," he looked to his brothers, "We can. Our child will know love, sacrifice, and family, both human and divine," he said. Michael and Lucifer preened at being included in the child's life, and at the acknowledgement of saving Castiel from an uncertain fate. Michael snuck a glance at Adam, who was looking at him in pride and adoration. He felt an emotion bubble up inside of him, foreign but still pleasant. It was a mixture of accomplishment, pride, and happiness, and it was brought forth by this one human. 

As Dean and Castiel engaged in their eyelock once more, Michael felt drawn into one with Adam, who reciprocated his stare with the same intensity. After several minutes of this, Lucifer decided that he felt rather left out, and reached for Castiel's child, encouraging it it roll about. This caused Castiel to giggle and break the eyelock, looking fondly exasperated. Castiel gave Lucifer a shy smile, which he found himself reciprocating. How long had it been since one of his siblings looked at him with that mix of thankfulness and awe? Lucifer gave himself a mental hug, congratulating himself on a job well done. This was what he did best, he realized. He loved, nurtured, and helped his family and in return, they loved him back.  
"Hey, um, thanks, I guess," Dean's voice interrupted his long awaited epiphany. Lucifer shot Dean a baleful glance. He had not forgotten that this one particular human never failed to rub him the wrong way. How could someone so mutton headed be related to someone so sweet as Adam? And now Castiel, which by default meant Lucifer himself. He shuddered at the thought. 

"You're not off the hook, Winchester," he mumbled. "You're still responsible for Castiel's and the child's wellbeing. If anything were to happen, I will not hesitate in tearing you down to your molecular basis and subjecting all of them to damnation," he said as Michael nodded along gamely. 

Dean gulped as Castiel looked adoringly at his brothers, sending them mental thanks. What is wrong with this family, Dean thought in horror. All of his horror melted away at the look Castiel gave him. His angel's family was coming together at long last, and he was happy. Dean took his hand, for Castiel to transport them out of the dream, realizing that yeah, he was happy too. 

O~O~O~O~O

Adam looked at the Angels now preparing to leave as well. Was this it? No more angelic interference? He found himself slightly deflated at the thought. He wasn't averse to seeing Michael and his somewhat annoying sibling again. As if realizing this, Micheal turned on the spot and marched up to Adam. He stood to attention and said,

"As Viceroy of Heaven, you have my thanks, Adam Milligan, for reuniting my family and for returning the happiness that I did not realize that I had been missing. You have my blessings and thanks," he paused before adding, "and my heart." With that Micheal vanished, with Lucifer trailing behind him with a saucy wink. 

Now alone in his dream, Adam smiled. Definitely not the last time, then, he thought. He made his way to the swings, content with his lot in life for the first time in a long while.


	12. Mission: Court Adam Milligan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Raphael.

Sam was frozen in his seat. This could not possibly be his life. Dean was standing in front of him and waiting for a reaction that was not shock. 

"Sammy? Say something, man!"

"He's broken, Dean. We broke him," Adam whispered. Sensing a a rare opportunity, he approached his shocked brother and started making small braids from his hair, giggling in a sinister manner. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Bobby now. His surrogate father was faring no better than Sam, the former was now rummaging in his drawers for his potato vodka. 

Castiel seemed worried by Sam's inaction and intoned quietly, "Is Sam alright? Does he need to be healed?" 

Sam finally broke and rasped, "That's it? No apocalypse? The world was saved by Adam using our family model to psychoanalyze the Host of Heaven?"

"Yeah, Sammy, no more apocalypse! Just normal monsters now," Dean clapped his hands happily. Sam flinched. That one sentence spoke volumes about how convoluted their definition of normal was. Adam was contently braiding away, while Bobby was still looking in vain for his vodka, not knowing that Castiel had emptied it out the previous day in a bid to preserve his liver. 

Sam smiled. His family was safe, the world was safe, and he was safe from the bad decisions he had taken that would have led to disaster. He looked at his family, this kooky bunch, about to grow by one, and for the first time in a long time felt true happiness. He couldn't care less about the monsters outside his house as long his family was safe.

"There is still much to do, Sam," Castiel said. "There are monsters that have shored up their numbers, demons that had been released with Lucifer, and any wayward angels that may still want the apocalypse to happen."

"But apart from that, everything is alright?"

"Not quite," Castiel said. He strode over to Bobby who was trying to brew more potato vodka and emptied his latest efforts into the sink, much to Bobby's displeasure. He then placed two fingers on Bobby's forehead and waited a beat before moving back. "Now we're alright," Cas said contently.

Bobby was sitting frozen to the spot, not daring to move. He twitched his foot experimentally and found that, yes, he could feel it. With his family as witness, Bobby Singer stood once more, tall and proud. 

"Thanks, son," Bobby choked out to the angel. "I feel a hell of a lot better," he said. 

"That would be because I detoxified your liver when I healed you," Castiel said. "I wish for my child to know his grandfather for as long as he possibly can," he added quietly. 

Bobby choked on his emotion. His legs were back, he had his boys back, and there were two more additions to his family. He could have done a jig. He reached forwards for Castiel, but Dean got to him first, pulling Castiel into a heated kiss which the angel enthusiastically returned. Bobby inched back, not so keen on touching Castiel now. 

The three of them left Dean and Castiel to their own devices as the pair stumbled up the stairs, still entwined in each other's arms. To no one's surprise, the pair did not come down to dinner. They would not be down for breakfast either, judging by the noises coming from their bedroom. Sam, Adam, and Bobby did their best to ignore the breathy moans and we're doing quite well until a sudden shriek and an abrupt power outage had them eating dinner in the dark. At least Cas wasn't a virgin anymore, Sam thought wryly. 

Ten minutes later, Castiel traipsed down the stairs to get food for Dean. While normally Sam would have called this a caring act, the fact that Cas was wearing nothing but a small terry cloth towel made it slightly traumatizing. There was a blissful look on his face as he loaded a plate with spaghetti and meatballs, and he hummed as he searched for a bowl to put the coleslaw in. 

"That good, huh?" Sam snickered, all the while averting his eyes.

"Yes, Sam, Dean is a very thorough and efficient lover. Not to mention creative," Cas said with a faraway look in his eyes. 

The three humans watched the angel sashay back upstairs, all the while singing what sounded to be an Enochian hymn. They made the silent but mutual decision to avoid eye contact and retire for the night. Bobby looked forward to sleeping in his own bed for a change. Sam had his eye on a book on angelic lore from the library for a little bedtime reading. For his part, Adam hit the hay wondering whether or not a certain Archangel would pay him a visit that night.

O~O~O~O~O

Michael was indeed waiting for Adam, this time at the cat shelter. 

"I need you to warn your family of impending danger," Micheal said gravely as he handed a kitten to Adam. "Raphael has managed to gather a faction of angels and is pushing for the apocalypse to go forward. They made Lucifer's return to Heaven rather unpleasant."

"Classic middle child syndrome," Adam snorted. He paused to coo at a newborn kitten before looking at Micheal. "Will you be alright?"

Micheal started. "No one has ever asked me that before," he said in wonder. "You worry for my safety?"

"Of course I do, you're my friend, silly goose! You need to be in top form to handle your brats," Adam said. He had a sudden idea. "I'll tell you what," Adam said, "Anytime you're feeling overwhelmed or just tired, you can come see me. I'll whip you up something nice and get you back into fighting shape. We can even just shoot the breeze, or go out for a pizza." 

"Like a date?"

Adam nearly dropped the obese tabby he was holding. "Uh-uh, buster. You want to take me out, you gotta do it right. I'm not a cheap date, you know?"

Michael straightened and looked as serious as he could when he was cradling a purring calico. "Very well. I shall court you properly, as per tradition. In time, I hope to have your heart as you do mine," he said. Having said so, Michael vanished, calico and all. 

O~O~O~O~O

Adam woke up the next morning to find a weight on his stomach. He picked up a rock, tied with a ribbon. Curious, he thought, as he took it down to breakfast. Maybe Sam or Dean had put it there as a joke. Or perhaps it was their way of telling Adam that one of them had kidney stones. He strolled into the kitchen where Sam and Bobby were scouring the news for hunts, and Dean lavished affection on his angelic mate and their baby. Castiel's head jerked up as Adam walked in and strode over to him.

"Adam, I feel an unearthly object tied to you. Did you happen upon something unusual?"

"WHAT NOW?"

Adam rolled his eyes at his hyper older brother and said, "Yes, actually. I found this on me when I woke up," he said, showing Castiel the rock.

"Babe don't touch it! It could be kryptonite for angels!"

"It is hardly a fictional element, Dean. This is a polished moon rock," Castiel said, handing it back to Adam. "If you flip it over, you can see some Enochian markings denoting its ownership. It appears to be a gift from Micheal," Castiel said as he read the scribbles. "It is his favorite mineral, and he hopes you take it as an acceptable courting gift."

"COURTING? There ain't no way-"

"You'd rather Micheal jump into bed with him?" Bobby asked incredulously. "You done good, boy, you get him to treat you right," Bobby said to Adam. 

Dean was glaring at everybody in the room, while Sam drooled over the moon rock. "Cas, does this have any supernatural purpose?" Sam asked.

"Micheal is nothing if not practical," Cas said. "Moon rock can be used in protective spells. This particular one is infused with Michael's protective charms, actually."

Adam shyly tucked the softly glowing stone away, and looked at Dean resolutely. "Dean, I want this, alright? I'm ready to face any consequences that stem from it, too, although Inseriously believe that Michael won't do anything to hurt me," he said. Dean deflated, realizing that Adam was steadfast in his decision. "He also told me to reinforce the sigils around here, because some disgruntled angels could be planning something," he added.

Dean leapt into action going through a list of sigils already. He was knocked flat on his keister, however, when he collided with a solid wall of flesh. Raphael and his minions stood menacingly in the Singer kitchen. 

"You have disobeyed for the last time, you filthy apes," he ground out. 

"Yeah? Well you and your Goobers can bite me!" Dean said defiantly. Raphael snarled and moved to slap Dean, who ducked expertly. Castiel let his blade slip out and he moved to confront Raphael. 

"Ah Castiel. Ready to shore up Heaven's population, I see. Well, you will be good for something, then. Take him," He ordered his henchmen. One started forward angrily, only to be engaged by Castiel and end up with a blade through his eye.

"No one touches my child, Raphael. You will pay for that," he said with his teeth bared. He and Dean wasted no time in engaging the advancing angels with their blades.

"That child has led Michael to transgress and lily himself with you, all on the say so of this one human," he said, looking directly at Adam. "Once you are gone, Michael will come back to his senses," Raphael said, advancing on him. 

Both Sam and Dean fired shot after shot from their rifles, but did nothing to stop the Archangel. A well aimed splash of holy oil from Sam stopped Raphael in his tracks. 

"One more step, buddy, and we'll make chicken wings outta you!" Sam said, swinging his lighter menacingly. Raphael bellowed angrily, throwing everyone off their feet. Sam lost his grip on the lighter when he fell over, and it rolled underneath the table. The distraction was enough for Adam to throw a lit match from the stove at Raphael, causing his pant legs to catch fire. He let out another almighty yell, shaking the Singer house down to its foundations. Cornered now, Adam grabbed the one thing closest to him and flung it at the archangel, hitting him in between the eyes. Raphael stopped in horror, recognizing the magic imbued in the moon rock. 

There was sudden pindrop silence as Raphael looked up from the fallen rock. The General of the Heavenly Host stood in its place. To the angels in the room, they could see the flare of his six enormous wings and the fire around his halo. In that moment, Micheal looked more monstrous than anything anyone in the room had ever seen. 

"You have crossed me for the last time," he hissed venomously as he advanced on Raphael. Laying a hand on him, the group watched in horror as Raphael burned from the inside out, shrieking in agony. Raphael's goons flew off in fear, leaving the Singer House and Team Free Will as it was before the invasion. The Winchesters stood rooted to the spot, Dran with his arm thrown protectively around Castiel. Sam was helping Bobby up, and no one was willing to approach Micheal after his show of wrath. All, that is, except Adam. The youngest man came up behind Michael and rested his cheek on the archangel's back. Micheal went stock still before relaxing into the touch. He turned and made to heal Adam, saying,

"I hope you are not hurt. I should have come sooner, but Raphael left some fighters at the Gates of Heaven as well."

"'M good," Adam said. "Are you alright? You just had to kill your brother," he said worriedly. Once again, Michael was taken aback by Adam's ability to empathize and his selflessness. He cupped Adam's cheek tenderly and said,

"You taught me that family was supposed to support each other, through thick and thin. It's clear that with Raphael, that only held true when things were going as per his wish. I spent too long holding together warring siblings in the name of a father who left us bereft. I have a chance to rebuild my family, and have it consist of those who would call me their own regardless of what happens. I want this so badly, you have no idea," he whispered.

"Carpe diem, buddy," Deam muttered, effectively breaking the moment. 

Adam, Michael, and surprisingly Sam all glared at him. Adam turned back to Michael and held his hand.

"You can make your family, Mike, you deserve it."

"I wonder if I will ever deserve you as well," Micheal said wonderingly.

Adam blushed heatedly. No one had ever thought so well of him, apart from his late mother. He squeezed Michael's hand before letting go. Micheal quickly recaptured his hand, pulling him in close, whispering, "I owe you another courting gift before our date."

Michael vanished, leaving behind a large, soft, feather, slowly drifting down. Adam caught it before it hit the ground and tucked it behind his ear, grinning.

There was an awkward silence before Dean broke it by saying, "At least the rock was good for something."

"De-an!" Sam exclaimed. "How does Cas out up with your insensitive ass? Ugh!" He flounced out with a whip of his hair, followed by Bobby, who was bemoaning the state of his kitchen. He promptly returned was a brush and mop, thrusting them towards the collected Winchesters. 

"I want my kitchen back to its former glory! Hop to it!"

Castiel noted that Bobby was not ordering him around and looked at him curiously. Bobby rolled his eyes, powered by years of collected sass. "I ain't having a pregnant person doing chores after a fight like that! Sit down boy, and we can finish our tea."

Dean rolled his eyes and good naturedly threw a mop at Adam. A crisis had been averted, yet again, and his family was safe. If a little scrubbing kept them happy, he would do it with a smile on his face.


	13. Where Lucifer is a Social Butterfly and Michael Disapproves. Again.

Sam walked into the living room with his book in hand. He hoped to talked to Cas to verify the lore in the book. With a lull in hunts, Sam had the rare opportunity to indulge himself with research. To Sam, a good book was the equivalent of a scoop of pistachio gelato. Dean and his fat ass could hog the ice cream for all he cared. Speaking of, he should probably pick up some of each for Cas. Pregnant people liked ice cream, right? Sam skipped into the room in a good mood, proud of himself for being a doting friend/brother-in-law and uncle. He stopped cold in his tracks at the sight of the man on the couch.

Dressed in a tailored white tuxedo with matching shoes and a blood red tie, sat none other than Lucifer himself. On his lap was a calico kitten, purring with each stroke its master gave it. At the sight of his former invented vessel, Lucifer stretched himself languorously, and indicated the vacant seat next to him. "Please, Sam," he drawled, "Sit by me, won't you?" 

Sam was torn on what to do. Adam, Dean, Bobby, and a pregnant Cas were all in the house. He could buy them time by acquiescing with Lucifer's demands, or sound an alarm right now, hoping they could arm themselves in time. Sam opted for the latter, pulling out his knife and adopting a defensive stance, and screamed, "DEEEEAAANNN!"

Dean burst in with a pistol in one hand and a holy water flask in the other, followed by Castiel, who had his blade out. Bobby ran into the house waving a shotgun, which apparently, he kept on his person. Adam emerged from the kitchen, armed with a canister of rock salt and a blessed knife (courtesy of Castiel). Catching sight of Lucifer, Adam broke into a smile and trotted towards him. Lucifer caught him around the waist and placed a fancy air kiss on each cheek before allowing his kitten to jump onto Adam's lap. 

Sam watched the air kisses with mounting horror. Adam giggled as Lucifer pulled him into his side. Lucifer looked up at Sam with a raised eyebrow and said, "I did offer, you know. Now I think I may have a new favorite human," he snickered. 

Dean slowly approached Sam and clasped down on his arm, lowering it gently, shaking his head. "He's ok, Sam, I promise," he whispered. He took Sam's face in his hands and came in close, "Hey, focus on me. You trust me?" Sam nodded. "Then I'm telling you, Sammy, he's ok."

Sam looked warily back at Lucifer who was still lounging on the sofa with Adam tucked against him. He was now speaking to Castiel, who was smiling back shyly, nodding. Castiel looked up at Dean and Sam, blushing slightly, but was smiling nonetheless. Sam calmed down a bit and decided that if Cas deemed Lucifer harmless, then he might be alright after all. 

Lucifer placed his hand on Castiel's stomach. "The child is growing fast," he said with an indulgent smile. "You will begin to show soon, I think. The human part of the child has fashioned a body, and it will have to be strengthened when it is born, so the grade component will not overpower the physical form." 

"Can you tell if it's male or female?" Dean asked.

Lucifer regarded him for a second before saying, "I can, but I won't. Castiel does not want to know, and I think his wishes surpass yours in this matter. After all, he is the one gestating," Lucifer said. Castiel was examining his own belly with a small smile, imagining what his baby would look like. 

There was a sudden flap of wings which revealed a very frazzled Michael. "Why did you leave me there? Did you know that I'm putting out fires everywhere?" Michael realized that he was whining but he couldn't help it. Lucifer had left him high and dry in his efforts to reorganize Heaven. The cherubs were being especially clingy. Virgil was on a rampage, claiming that everyone refused to help him polish the weapons on the armory. The Heavenly bureaucrats were coming to him with reports of unruly souls, and Jeremiah and Anpiel and somehow managed to spill a vat of lamb's blood all over the Heaven of one Wisteria Mosely, who was threatening to "whack them with a spoon". 

Lucifer pouted, "Can't I spend some time with my favorite humans?"

"Not when my feathers are being bogged down with work, you may not. Back upstairs, now. And why did you take the cat?"

"My cat. Her name is Toffee."

"Why Toffee?" Adam asked.

"Short for Mehistophiles."

"I have to return her to Adam's dreamscape!" Michael said. "You can't lay claim to a dream inspired creature!"

"He can have her if it makes him happy, Mike," Adam said. "They seem to like each other." As if on cue, both Lucifer and Toffee turned their large, pleading, eyes on Michael who relented with a slump of his shoulders. 

"Besides Micheal, I've been busy too," Lucifer placated. "I've been disciplining demons left and right," he said, brandishing a pearl studded paddle. "The demons have gotten rather unruly as of late. Leave them for a few millennia and its utter mayhem down there! And the mess, don't get me started! No one is mopping up the entrails, they're all over the place. Why, half the torture of hell is the cleanup. Gloves free," he explained, wriggling his fingers. 

Michael sighed. "I apologize, I should have realized that you would have had your hands full with the demons. I thought you would have liked to see your siblings more," he said. "Speaking of siblings, Samandriel and Inias want to see you, Castiel. They're whining about it and you know how sensitive they are, especially Inias," he said. "They want to feel and nourish your child as well, and I am of the belief that you should let them. More angels backing you will only be a good thing," he reasoned.

Castiel inclined his head respectfully. "Thank you Micheal, I would be glad to see Inias and Samandriel again," he said with a smile. "I will attempt to keep them occupied as well, so they will not hinder your efforts as much," he added. Castiel turned to Dean and said, "Inias and Samandriel are some of the younger angels, among the last brought into existence. We may have sheltered them a bit, and they are quite innocent, but no less lethal with a blade," Castiel said proudly. Dean bit his lip. Basically, these two were the angelic versions of Adam. He could deal with that.

Michael nodded and clapped his hands sharply. Two young angels dressed in off the rack suits appeared, flanking him. One was rather short and had a smattering of freckles across his face. He was looking around the house with wide, brown, eyes and his close-cropped brown hair was hidden by a red cap. The other was slightly taller, with a sallow face and equally wide grey eyes. He had a long, thin, face, and with his stubble, he bore a slight resemblance to Castiel.

Bobby exclaimed, "More idjit angels! And why does the Devil have his feet up on my couch? Off, ya menace!" Bobby swatted at Lucifer's feet and knocked him off balance. "Someone's got to teach ya manners, since her Daddy wasn't bothered."

"And you think yourself capable of filling His role, human?" Lucifer asked coldly.

"I damn well raised these two boys," Bobby gestured, "and they turned out great. If I had a say in what went down with yer brothers, it'd have gone down a hell of a lot different! And you can bet yer wings that I'm gonna be a great grampa to their kid, too! First lesson: you don't put your feet on furniture!" 

Lucifer raised his eyebrow elegantly and looked politely disbelieving. Nevertheless, he lowered his feet and proceeded to play a game of platonic footsie with Adam and the younger angels. The younger ones soon caught sight of Castiel and made their way to their bemused older brother. They promptly fell upon him and began to grope him with excited squeaks. Ever the protective mate, Dean, entered the fray, and attempted to pry them off. All this served was to shift their attentions towards him and extend the same treatment to him.

"Cas! Babe! Help!"

"Squeak!" 

"Please indulge them, Dean. As I said, they're quite taken with new people. We've never allowed them to stray from Heaven," Cas said happily. 

Sam was clicking away on his camera phone, and wondered aloud, "Why are they so touchy-feely and squeaky? Is it their thing or an angel thing?" 

"Angels are rather social creatures, we have a herd mentality of sorts. Grooming, sparring, and nursing are quite commonly done in groups. The need for contact is always present, even when we take physical vessels," Lucifer explained.

"Um...nursing?" Sam asked, not quite sure he had heard right.

Lucifer smiled innocently. "After creating so many of us, do you suppose God nurtured each one of us? That was left to the Archangels. We nurtured our garrisons, you know. In fact, it was Micheal who nursed Castiel's grace, if I'm not mistaken."

"Quite right," Micheal agreed.

"He was a biter too, if I recall correctly. Made you yell quite a bit," Lucifer added cheekily, causing both Micheal and Castiel to blush. 

Sam was smiling now as he asked, "Who did you nurse, then?"

Lucifer's smile turned nostalgic as he answered, "Samandriel and Inias were mine. Castiel too, sometimes, when he proved too toothy for Micheal. Uriel, Anpiel, Rachel, Haniel, Balthazar... we never forget the younglings we nurse; that is a different, unique bond between us and our charges."

Sam found himself marveling at this openly affectionate Lucifer, who was now being rubbed against by the younger angels, who had somehow dragged Castiel into their love fest. Was this what Castiel's family was like before humanity? It was no wonder that Lucifer and Michael were so desperate to reconcile and restore their loving dynamic. Their siblings were practically their children! Sam felt himself softening, realizing that their dynamic was not dissimilar to his own Dean. He thanked his lucky stars for Dean being as loving as he was. Sam realized that with Adam, he had a chance to be the influence that Dean had been in his life. 

In the meantime, the Angels had all settled down into a pile, but were careful to avoid Castiel's stomach. Adam, who had been pulled into the pile with a squeal of Soft! from Inias, was looking at Michael with a knowing smile. Dean, who watched their interactions from across the room quickly stepped in and declared,

"You're not macking on Adam without a ring on his finger, buddy. None of that is going down here, no sir," he said firmly.

"Dean, don't be hypocrite," Adam said from the sofa. "You aren't married to Cas!"

"Cas and I don't need to be married! We have a... what was it baby?"

"A profound bond, Dean."

"That!" Dean said triumphantly. 

"Still, baby on the way, and you haven't made an honest angel out of Cas, Dean," Sam chimed in. 

"Actually..."

There was sudden pindrop silence in the room. The angel pile was looking curiously at a now blushing Castiel and an angry Michael was glaring daggers at Dean. 

"A marriage is a union of body, mind, and soul, and thus does not require a ceremony. The words 'I thee wed,' said with proper intent is enough for a lasting Union in the eyes of Heaven," Castiel explained. He looked adoringly at Dean and continued, "Dean and I have already done this, to augment our already bound souls. He was quite romantic as well - he took me to the hood of the Impala and wed me beneath the open sky, with the stars and the bees form the hive on the apple tree as our witnesses." Castiel paused before adding, "We then consummated our relationship in several positions both in and on top of the impala. It was most... invigorating. Dean is a very gentle lover," Castiel clarified.

Dean was pink, but glaring at everyone defiantly. Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste and stored the information about the romance away for future ribbing. Castiel was now narrating the seduction and technique Dean used in great detail to his brothers in Enochian, so as to spare Bobby and Sam's sensibilities. The younger angels looked up from time to time at Dean and snickered, causing Dean to turn purple and hastily beat an exit to the kitchen.

Micheal chose to ignore this to sidle up to Adam and run his hands up the under the back of Adam's shirt. Adam bit his lip so as to stifle his gasp. He didn't expect Michael to be quite so bold, but it was a pleasant surprise. Adam was beginning to loose himself in Micheal's ministrations when he was suddenly doused with ice cold water. 

"None of that in my house, ya hear! Dean's right, I wanna see a ring on that boy's finger before any hanky panky goes on!"

Both Adam and Michael were lost for words as Bobby swaggered off, high fiving Dean on the way out. Micheal quickly recovered his poise and said,

"Very well. I have no ring at the moment, but I do have a gift for you, my sun and stars." Me pulled out a heavy, gold, bracelet and put it on Adam's wrist, saying, "I crafted it myself, while sitting on Alpha Centurai, thinking upon your pure soul. This gold has literally been purified by the fire of a star," he said proudly. Adam was struck dumb. 

"Micheal, I can't possibly match this, you-"

"You don't have to," Michael said. "What you have done for me, what you do for me, is more than enough. You have given me my family back, and returned to me my happiness. A thousand of these bracelets would fall short of your love, Adam."

Michael squeezed his hand and braved a small peck on the cheek before vanishing. Lucifer stretched and rose, saying, "That's my cue, I guess. Samandriel and Inias want more time with Castiel, but I suppose Micheal and I will return soon." 

"Um...why?"

Lucifer looked a touch sinister, as he said, "Why, Castiel's wedding of course. That excuse on the car won't do at all. We have just got our family back, and another member is on the way. We're going to celebrate," Lucifer added, "The Angel way," before he flitted off.

Dean groaned as Castiel's younger brothers launched themselves at him again, squeaking loudly. Bobby was demanding that his house had to be cleaned to accommodate a wedding party, and Adam was lost in admiration of Micheal's bracelet. Sam straightened and pulled out his laptop with renewed vigor. A wedding was to be had, and for that, research had to be done. This was a job for Sam Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Wisteria Mosley is an ancestor of our favorite Missouri Mosely, who will appear at the wedding! Kudos to anyone who caught that. Wisteria is an OC, not from supernatural canon.


	14. A Matter of some Seriousness. Also Balthazar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is much (well deserved) John Winchester hate.

The wedding was set for the following week, and Sam found himself being bombarded with handsy angels and their various duties they needed help with. It was a relief when he, Dean, and Cas could get away for a hunt. It was a classic skinwalker hunt that Adam dug up for them. Adam had stocked the Impala chock full of the appropriate weaponry and food for the trip. The kid was turning out to be quite the researcher. Sam felt a glimmer of pride.

Castiel was only accompanying the boys halfway, as Dean vehemently put his foot down at his participating in the hunt. His baby and their soon-to-be-born baby we're not going anywhere near a skinwalker. Instead, Castiel had gotten wind of one of his more elusive brothers who had exiled himself to Earth during the Apocalypse, and was living in fear of being made to kill his brothers. He was going to persuade his brother to come out of hiding and to return home as Micheal insisted that he needed all hands on deck in reforming Heaven. 

When Cas left, it was more like the times of old, with Sam sitting shotgun and Dean singing obnoxiously to one of his cassettes. Sam couldn't help break out in a grin - no matter what, this would always stay the same. 

:::::::::::

Dean and Sam crunched through the undergrowth of the park, tracking the skinwalker. They had already managed to injure him in the form of a Doberman, so at least he couldn't shift. They heard a high whining sound as they turned the corner and saw the skinwalker being held down by a man - a hunter - who Dean recognized as Roy.

"Well, Winchesters, I see that this worked all too well," Roy sneered.

"What?"

"Nothing personal, just doing God's work," Roy said. The next second Dean and Sam both felt crushing blows to the back of their heads and they blacked out.

::::::::::

Dean came to in a musty warehouse - again? - and rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of these places. He allowed himself a moment to adjust his vision to the dark before whispering,

"Sam? Sammy?"

"You mean the Devil boy?"

Dean twisted his head to the side to see a smug Roy and his partners, Travis and Walt with a trussed up Sam. "See, Dean, the Angels spoke to us. Told us that Sam Winchester was the Devil incarnate, destined to bring the Apocalypse on Earth. Told us to kill him and send his soul to Hell, where it needs to be," Roy said. 

Dean groaned deeply. He would bet his bottom dollar that the 'angel' in question probably had black eyes. Roy continued to blather about his holy duty while Dean worked his bindings loose. There was no knot Dean Winchester couldn't undo, and knot-for-brains probably hadn't known that. Having worked his bindings loose, Dean gathered a fistful of dirt. 

Roy and his partners had been unaware of his actions, as the former approached Dean. "Sam is going to go to Hell, and so are you, Winchester. We're not going to have you kicking around, trying to resurrect him. The Angels were very clear on that," Roy said. 

Dean stopped as he saw Walt move a knife closer to Sam's throat. He reigned in his anger and turned to Roy instead. "Go on, Roy. I've been to hell, and they probably miss me down there," he snarled. "When I'm down there, know that I'm coming back for you, though."

Roy blanched. The Angels were right, he thought. Dean Winchester had done time in Hell with the Master Torturer, and was just as twisted as any demon. He raised his own knife and stepped forward to stab Dean, only to be met with a clump of dirt in his eyes, which was followed by a punch to his face. Dean debated whether or not to just knock him out, but made the split second decision to finish the job. He plunged Roy's own knife into his eye, and turned to the other two, who had Sam by the throat. 

"Stop, or I'll kill him!" Walt quavered.

"Go ahead," Dean said with a guileless smile causing Walt's mouth dropped open in shock. Dean advanced on the pair and said menacingly, "See, I know that if you kill Sam, I can bring him back. I also know that if you kill Sam, I will kill you, and buddy, I know you'll go to the same place, just without the VIP pass."

"The Angels were right about you," Travis whispered. "Sam Winchester is the Devil incarnate, and you're his demonic consort!"

That got both Dean and Sam to stop. After a beat, they both burst into laughter. Both men furrowed his brows in confusion. Dean wiped tears from his eyes and said, "Buddy, you don't know how far off you are. I've already got a 'consort', and he sure ain't Sam. He's also not going to be pleased that you tried to kill his husband and brother-in-law. Cas, honey?" Dean called with overdone sweetness, "We could use a hand, here!"

There was an immediate flap of wings as Castiel materialized in the warehouse. He took into he situation and came up behind Dean, keeping his eyes trained on Walt and Travis the whole time. Sam watched as Castiel's face took on a curiously blank expression. There was no overt malice, but there was no nonchlance or neutrally either. Castiel pressed himself up close behind Dean, his torso pressed into Dean's left hand side . 

Castiel suddenly dropped all pretence of harmlessness, allowing his blade to slide out of his arm, in full view of Walt and Travis. The air suddenly seemed to crackle around them, and a metallic taste pervaded the atmosphere, making it sharp and foreign to the taste. Castiel's eyes began to glow a bright blue, and the shadows of two enormous wings rose from his back. Dean was well aware of the show Cas was putting on, and smiled serenely, as the shadow of his angel's wings fell over him, shielding him from the evils around him. 

Walt and Travis were quaking in their boots now. Sam himself was awestruck at Castiel's sudden show, having seen his friend's angelic glory for the first time. 

"Dean Winchester," Castiel rumbled, "is mine. To insinuate otherwise is considered blasphemous to me."

Walt seemed to pluck up some ill warranted courage, and stuttered, "Yeah? A-and who are you s-supposed to be?"

Castiel's smile turned razor sharp as he answered, "I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. I bear within me the Grace of God." He paused. "And the wrath of Heaven. You have crossed my path with deliberation and intent to take from me what is mine, and I will take great pleasure in striking you down for your transgressions," he snarled.

"Don't exert yourself, baby, I can take care of this," Dean whispered kindly.

Travis chose this moment to burst out, "Dean Winchester is fucking with a creature! I never thought I would see the day! If anything, I'm glad old John Winchester is long dead and in Heaven - he shouldn't have to see you like this!"

With that, all traces of levity left Dean. Sam tensed in his seat and swiveled his head towards Castiel. Dean had idolized John, and Sam knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that had he stil been alive, Dean would never have had the nerve to find his happiness with Cas. What if Dean thought this was an insult to his father and had some sort of emotional crisis? What if he left Cas and the baby? Sam broke into a cold sweat. He wanted to believe that it was not possible, but at that moment, he didn't know what to think. He looked at Castiel in worry, only to be shocked by what he saw.

Castiel was watching Dean with a calculating look. Sam knew then that if Dean said the wrong thing, if he showed any sign that he was having second thoughts, that Castiel would leave. He would leave the Winchesters and take his child with him. His loyalty was towards his child, first and foremost. Sam watched in horror, but soon became confused as Castiel's look changed to a sharp, toothy, smile. It made Castiel took terrifyingly inhuman - cold, capricious, and manic. It was only when Sam realized that the smile was directed at Roy and Travis did the pieces fall into place. 

Castiel was smiling because he knew Dean's loyalty, his heart, and his soul lay with his family, and that was with Cas and his child now. John Winchester had long ceased to be a part of Dean's life, and Castiel knew it. He was smiling at Roy and Travis because he saw through their futile attempts to change Dean's mind and confuse him, and he knew that it would never work. His eyes glowed briefly again, and from his vantage point, Sam saw another shadowy figure appear. 

"John Winchester's soul should never have left Hell. Do not presume to know Hell better than I, Travis Fitzpatrick, it is an insult to me, and how I rule over my dominion."

Lucifer stepped out if the shadows to confront Travis, who looked like he was likely to faint. Even in his ludicrous white tux, Lucifer managed to emanate an aura of power and currently, malice. Lucifer smiled benignly as he came closer, extending out an arm for Castiel, who held on with a subdued smile.

Dean chose this moment to rouse from his thoughts. "I'm not John Winchester," he said quietly, "and I don't want to be anything like that pathetic man. I have my family, and I'll let them know that I love them and that they come first, over anything. A dead man doesn't have any power over me - not anymore." 

With that, Dean swiftly pulled out Castiel's extended blade and threw it at Travis, impaling him. Walt was now backing away, all thoughts of false angels forgotten. His progress was quickly stopped when he collided against yet another angel. This was a new one - Dean realized. 

"Tsk. Damned men shouldn't talk about Heaven, you know. Every time a damned man lies, a puppy dies," he drawled in a suave British accent. 

"Thank you, Balthazar, dear," Lucifer beamed. "May I bother you for one more favor?"

"Name it, love."

"Let's not bother the reapers with these two, hm? Could you do an express delivery to Hell? I'll see to matters from there."

"No trouble at all, mon cher. I'll be back before you know it. Ta," he gave a cheery wave before vanishing with Walt and Travis' body. 

Lucifer turned and sighed. "He forgot one," Lucifer said, toeing Roy's corpse. 

"That's ok," Dean said while cutting Sam loose. "We can take care of it, hunter style."  
Balthazar reappeared when Sam and Dean were burning Roy's body, brushing exaggeratedly at his finely cut blazer. As the two hunters and the three angels watched as the flames of the pyre grew ever higher, the quiet was broken by Castiel.

"Shall we go, Dean? I still need to heal Sam, and properly introduce Balthazar."

"You can start the car, babe, I'll be just a minute."

Sam left with Castiel, hankering for a healing. He looked back for Dean, only to see him shrugging off the leather jacket he wore - John's jacket - and toss it into the pyre. Sam turned away before Dean could, and looked at Cas. There was a hint of a smile as he looked at Dean adoringly before turning to heal Sam. When Dean returned, sans the jacket, he moved with a new gracefulness and looked lighter on his feet. There was a genuine smile as he cuffed Sam around the head and pulled Cas into a sweet kiss. Lucifer and Balthazar jeered and hooted, but the kiss carried on, passionate as ever.

Sam observed the scene and decided that if casting off John Winchester's legacy was what kept his new family together, then so be it. Sam had not known his father as well as Dean, and couldn't be bothered to find excuses for a dead man who probably didn't deserve it either. He was content to watch Dean rise above his past and build a new life with his husband and child. Sam knew that for all his insecurities, Dean could never make the same choices John had. When Dean loved, he loved with his full heart, and he would never leave his child to feel neglected or second best to a vengeful quest. Sam smiled as he realized how loved his nephew or niece would be, and could only look forward to his new family. The dead, he realized, had no power over the living, and that was how it should stay.


	15. Robert Singer - Researcher, Hunter, and Mother...?

As it turned out, Balthazar had invited himself into the backseat with Castiel and from there had proceeded to ooze his smarmy grace to bond with Castiel's and the baby's. Dean was uncomfortable with the sheer number of angels now bonding with their child, but the look on Castiel's face cleared away his doubts. Dean could not stand to be the one who would estranged Cas from his family, not when the angel had given his life to preserving Dean's. 

Balthazar had also followed them into the Singer-Winchester house, and at once pronounced it to be 'quaint'. Bobby had taken offense to that, although Dean could not help but wonder whether Bobby took offense to Balthazar himself. The angel was smarmy, obnoxious, and had a deplorable fashion sense. Bobby had insisted that Balthazar cover up, 'I can practically see your bosom, boy! This ain't no red light district!' To his credit, Balthazar had been immediately taken with Bobby, announcing that he liked his 'spotty and hairy' look, and likened him to an oversized teddy bear. Bobby had turned a deep shade of puce at that, and had stormed into the kitchen, where Balthazar, never one to take a hint, had followed. 

It was at dinner that Micheal reappeared with Lucifer, who looked particularly smug. The latter was tucking away his paddle and a miniature pitchfork as he announced that the demon who had sent Roy and his cronies on them had been dealt with. When Dean angrily asked what he had meant, Micheal flinched as Lucifer launched into a detailed account of a public flogging and humiliation at having gone against the orders of their King. After the demons had witnessed the offender's punishment, he was smote in full view of the denizens of Hell. As it turned out, the demon was one of those who was loyal to Yellow Eyes, and had been excorsized by the Winchesters, and had been bent on getting revenge. The description of torture had put Bobby, Sam, and Adam off their meals, but Dean happily offered Lucifer a place at the table and began to pile mashed potatoes on his plate. 

The rest of the meal passed with Balthazar playing with Sam's hair, Lucifer using his grace to make Castiel's apchild kick in the womb to Dean's pleasure, and Michael throwing Adam heated glances filled with unspoken promises of much horniness to ensue. The looks were returned gladly, with Adam snagging chances to run his foot up Michael's leg, much to the latter's flustered embarrassment. 

After dinner, Dean had taken Castiel outside to stargaze with a 'Shut UP, Sam', and Michael had gathered everyone in the living room to plan the wedding ceremony. It went without saying that Sam would be Dean's best man. Balthazar called dibs on being the best man for Castiel, and Michael had only acquiesced after he wrestled a promise out of Balthazar that he would attire his vessel in a button up shirt at the ceremony. Michael also insisted at being the one who gave Castiel away.

"Barring God, I am the eldest in his family. Not to mention, I nurtured his grace as a youngling, and I continue to support that of his child." Everyone thought this was acceptable, until they realized that with Bobby giving Dean away, there was no one to officiate the ceremony. 

With a great put-on sigh, Lucifer said, "I suppose that the duty falls to me, then, as the highest ranking angel still without a role in the wedding." Michael narrowed his eyes and insisted on reading through Lucifer's speech before the ceremony, in order to make sure that there was nothing inappropriate. 

Lucifer also suggested that the flower girls/ringbearers would be Inias and Samadriel, so that they would have some role to play in the wedding. Sam highly suspected that this was also to keep them out of Lucifer's hair. 

"Um, guys?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"Yes my moonbeam?"

That caused everyone of stifle laughter and Adam to blush slightly. Micheal, however, took no notice of either, given how sincere he was in his compliments. Adam met his loving gaze resolutely and asked, "No one was really clear as to when the wedding will actually take place, or where, for that matter."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows elegantly. "Why here, of course, tomorrow."

Adam choked on his own disbelief and found that it tasted like cheese. Or perhaps that was from dinner. 

"Now hold on! This place ain't fit for no ceremony! It's a dump! And those boys deserve the best, after what they've been through," Bobby barked out. 

Balthazar scoffed, "My dear old trucker, you have no idea what the Heavenly Host can accomplish when we put our minds to it. Why, we started an apocalypse, a wedding is a piece of cake!"

Bobby looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. Victorious, Balthazar lounged back, only to have his feet knocked off of the coffee table by an irate Bobby. "No damn feet on the furniture!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, daddy."

Michael stiffened. "We have a Father, Balthazar. To proclaim another in his place is blasphemy, no matter our opinions on the matter."

"Fine, then, mother."

"That is acceptable," Michael nodded.

"The Hell it is!"

With the bickering not looking likely to end anytime soon, the group rose and began to clear away space for the ceremony Dean Winchester and Castiel.

:::::::::::

As with preparing for any wedding, it took all kinds of people - beings - to work together. Also like any other wedding, it was clear that some of these people were going to crack under the strain. 

Bobby Singer's living room had been cleared and cleaned to perfection by an invasion of grim faced angels. Perhaps they were not always so grim, but the fact that Lucifer had cast an illusion of skimpy French maid outfits on them had contributed to said grimness. They chastised any and all who would track mud into the house, and smote any dust mite that dared settle on the furniture they had so meticulously cleaned. 

Samandriel and Inias had gone around decorating the house with lace, chiffon, and any and all things they deemed pretty. They were followed by an irritated Bobby who would tell them off for using excessive amounts of glitter or for putting one to many flowers on the staircase handrail. These protests were met with sad pouts and a heartfelt "Sorry, mommy," each time. By the end of it, Bobby had almost gotten used to the new moniker, much to his chagrin. 

Sam and Adam were helping Dean get ready, and were marveling at how cool and collected he seemed to be, given the chaos in the house. 

"I'm really impressed, Dean," Sam said as he watched Dwan adjust his cummerbund, "You aren't even the least bit anxious about all this. I almost expected you to freak out and run off at the last minute."

Dean gave him a look of great disdain. "There ain't nothing to run from, Sammy. I love Cas, and I'm married to him anyway. This is just a ceremony for you guys. I don't need this to show Cas that I love him."

"True," Sam admitted, "But you're going to be amazed at what the Angels have done, and just overnight as well. The house looks like a chapel, it's gorgeous."

"Bet Bobby didn't like that," Dean chuckled. 

"Bobby has more than that on his plate," Sam admitted. "He's going to have a hard time getting the younger angels to go back home without him. They've started to think that new their 'mommy'. Or as Lucifer puts it, Exalted and Merciful Mother of Angels."

All three brothers burst out laughing at Bobby's plight. Surrogate father was one thing, but Exalted Mommy of Angels? That was going to go down in Heavely Lore, for crying out loud. 

"But it really is beautiful, Dean," Adam sighed dreamily. "I can only hope that when Michael and I get married-"

"WHEN? MARRIED?"

"Dean, calm down, he's just thinking about it."

"He's not even twenty-one, Sammy!"

"He's been through enough and has the mental maturity of a fifty-one year old. No offense, Adam."

"None taken."

"Dean, calm down, your face is going all blotchy. You don't want your wedding pictures to look like crap, do you?"

It took Dean several moments to calm down once Adam had assured him that Michael had not even proposed yet, and that he was being a perfect gentleman and courting him first. All thoughts of his little brother's love life were flushed from Dean's mind, however, when Bobby called them down for the ceremony. 

:::::::::::::::

The living room was glorious. The walls had been repainted in white and lined with floral decorations. Streamers, lace, and chiffon were to be found everywhere, hanging from the ceiling and lining the walls. The tiling had been replaced by a fluffy, white, rug. In the middle of the room was an orator's stand made of burnished oak. There were chairs lining either side of the room for all of Castiel's various brothers and sisters. 

The Angels were all dressed to the nines, wearing ironed suits and polished shoes. The heavenly choir was dressed traditionally, in loose, white, toga-like ensembles. Michael himself was wearing a tuxedo with a pink carnation on his lapel. He looked extremely proud of his family for rising to the occasion and was telling Bobby as much. That is, until Lucifer took the stand. 

Lucifer approached Dean, Sam and Adam, who were already in the centre of the room wearing a priest's get-up, complete with white collar. The Winchesters were trying to stifle their laughter at Michael's mortified whimpering and the sheer gall of Lucifer. Everything stopped, however, once the choir began to sing. Their angelic voices heralded the start of the ceremony causing a hush to fall over the crowd. 

The first to come down the aisle were Samandriel and Inias, throwing flower petals down the aisle and at the guests. Micheal must have had to work hard on those two, Dean thought wryly, they were very subdued in their happiness. The only thing giving their child like excitement away were their toothy grins and periodic squeaks. 

The choir's song changed to a soft number and the seated angels rose as one. Dean held his breath as he waited for Castiel to approach. When he did come into sight, Clinging to Michael's arm, Dean couldn't believe his eyes. 

Castiel was a vision in pale blue, white, and silver. His top was draped loosely around his torso, leaving his shoulders freem but the loose material still managed to cling to the lines of his body as he moved. The top extended downward to the back of his knees , but the front was free of material. His pants were white, and clings to the contours of his toned legs. Both the top and the pant legs were embroidered with twisting silver vines. His arms were bare of cloth, but were decked out with thin, hanging, silver chains with small diamonds embedded into the chain mesh, artistically arranged on both arms. On his brow and around his head was a thin, silver, band, and below it, he wore the most dazzling smile which could put even the sun to shame for all its brightness.

Dean couldn't help but stare as Castiel came to stand next to him. This angel, this perfect creature, had chosen to fall for him. To fall in love with him. He surreptitiously looked at his brothers, who wore similar expressions of shock and awe, except that Adam's gaze was focused on Michael. 

Lucifer silenced the choir and began his speech. "On this day, the Host of Heaven and the chosen few of Earth have gathered to witness the Union of Dean Winchester and Castiel." He paused. "Their love has spanned life and death, salt and fire, treachery and loyalty, only to come out stronger for it. This Union has been cemented by the miraculous child that even now grows in our brothers grace, a symbol of the love that these two share. We shall now proceed with the vows, if Dean can kindly cease drooling at our beloved brother." Sam stomped on Dean's foot, rousing his besotted brother. 

"Do you, Dean Winchester, promise to take Castiel as your Heavenly mate, to love and to cherish him, for all time?"

"I already did."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and continued. "Do you, sweet, innocent, lovely, Castiel, take this nasty little chimp as your mate?"

"Lucifer!" Michael hissed. 

"I do promise to take Dean as my mate, my consort, to love and to cherish him, and hold him dearest in my heart, for all eternity," Castiel said clearly.

"Whatever floats your boat, dear. You may now exchange rings, as per human tradition."

Inias and Samamdriel eagerly stepped forward, bearing the rings on fluffy, velvet pillows. Without taking their eyes off of each other, Dean and Castiel slid the simple wedding bands on each other's fingers. 

"Now repeat after me, if you are even bothering to pay attention anymore. I thee wed, and take each other's names," Lucifer said.

"I thee wed, Dean Winchester," Castiel whispered dazedly.

"I thee wed, Castiel, um, babe," Dean smiled back.

"The ceremony is complete. Now, the couple will consummate their union on the ritual stone altar in full view of the Host."

"WHAT!"

"Lucifer, stop it, there is no such thing," Castiel said. "Besides, we consummated the marriage a long time ago, and several times and in various positions since then, upon various platforms."

Sam groaned in horror. They would have to bleach the whole house now. 

"Fine, I lied," Lucifer smirked. "Sue me. But I warn you, I have the best lawyers on my side. Wait, I have all the lawyers in my side! They're my minions, you know."

Sam gulped as he realized how close he had come to getting a law degree, and thanked his lucky stars that he had not gone on to an LLB. 

Dean and Castiel chose to ignore their family and proceeded to draw each other into a sweet kiss. Dean allowed his hand to stray down to Cas' midsection, acknowledging their growing baby, who kicked their pleasure at the feel of their father. In that one moment, Dean was completely happy - he had his angel, their baby on the way, his brothers and Bobby by his side, not to mention a whole gaggle of dysfunctional but nonetheless loving angels looking out for them. The apocalypse had been scrapped, and humanity was relatively safe. From here on in, Dean was dedicated to ensuring that his little family was healthy and happy, and no force on Heaven, Hell, or Earth would stop him from being happy with them.

:::::::::::

The ceremony came to an end several hours later with Dean and Cas interacting with their baby, who was expressing his joy by rolling around in Castiel's grace, while Lucifer encouraged the "budding grace ball", as he called it, to kick whenever Dean put his stomach to Cas' midsection. 

Balthazar had cornered Sam, and was trying to engage him in a chocolate bath (what?) much to Sam's displeasure and horror.

Samandriel and Inias had taken to following their new mother and periodically stroking his beard lovingly and giggling while Bobby tried to jerk away and cook at the same time. 

Amidst the chaos, Michael and Adam had managed to secrete themselves in the upstairs bedroom, and were leaning on each other, tired from the festivities. 

"I am confused by the human tradition of the giving of rings," Michael admitted. "Should the fact that their souls have bound to produce a child not be symbolic enough of their union?"

Adam grinned at Michael's obliviousness. He could see where Castiel got it from, now. "It's just a human thing, Mike. It's a reminder for us, a little piece of the other for when we have to be apart. Something that's always there and tangible, you know? The baby is great, but they're always going to be their own person. A ring is always with us, a promise of love and intent, regardless of what happens."

Michael fell silent for a while as he let the words sink in. He played with Adam's hair for a while before coming to a decision and flitting off only to reappear minutes later. In his hand was a gleaming, sliver ring, with an emerald the size of a large pebble, and several smaller diamonds on the metal band. He took Adam's hand and slipped it on his finger, while Adam watched in shock.

"Now you can remember my love for you, even when I'm in heaven," Micheal said, clearly pleased with himself. "The stones come from the hilt of my sword, which was imbued with my own grace. The ring will respond to any threat as well, so that it can protect you with my stored grace while it also alerts me," Michael finished. He looked up at Adam who was still gaping in shock. Micheal's face fell as he asked, "You do not like it?"

Adam shook himself out of his reverie and answered, "Michael, it's... it's just that rings are given when there is an intent to marry the other person," he whispered.

Michael looked affronted. "Well of course I intend to marry you, that's the whole point of this! I can think of no one else - angel or human - that I want to spend eternity with. Who else would I marry, Lucifer?"

Both of them winced at the mental image of Lucifer in a bridal gown. Best not give him any ideas.

Adam looked down at the ring again and said, "Michael, I'm not... I'm just human. I'm not a fighter, or a warrior like you, I'm just a normal guy. How could you want this so much?"

"You are a normal human who is caring, compassionate, and empathetic enough to build bridges between Heaven and Hell. You are understanding and patient, intelligent beyond words. You are pure, and when you love, you love completely. And if I'm not mistaken, you love me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course, yes! Don't ever doubt that," Adam said desperately.

"Then why not marry me? I love you, you know."

Adam was gobsmacked. This was a proposal. Michael was proposing marriage to him, to bind his grace to Adam's soul for all eternity, to love him and cherish him above all else. His marriage proposal was happening in the upstairs bedroom of Singer Salvage Yard, with his family celebrating a wedding just one floor below. Adam felt himself smile, and asked himself, why not double their happiness?

"Yeah, I'll marry you. We can spend the rest of eternity together babysitting the younger angels and stopping Lucifer for tormenting the rest of our family too much. Yeah," Adam said with a grin, "Let's get married."

Michael's smile was blinding in its intensity as he pushed in for a kiss. He and Adam flopped down onto the bed and resumed their honey-sweet kisses, with Michael trailing his lips down Adam's neck, clavicle, and shoulder, all the while keeping their hands entwined. Abruptly, Michael stopped sucking a hickey onto Adam's shoulder and rolled off. 

"Why did you stop?"

Michael fidgeted. "I do not wish to see all of you before the wedding night," he said. "I want to see you in all your glory, for the first time as my husband. I am aware that marriage is a social construct, and that for all intents and purposes, we are bound already, but I feel that I wish to see you fully when you are my husband."

His words were so sincere and sweet that Adam melted into his arms. "Of course we can wait," Adam whispered. "It's just that with this lifestyle, I don't know what can happen next."

"Would you feel better if we had our own little wedding, as Dean and Castiel did?"

Adam jerked up in surprise. He had not expected an instantaneous ceremony, but then again, this was Michael, who was practical to a fault. Adam loved him for that.

"Yes," Adam found himself saying. He realized the irony of his situation of saying that word to Michael and giggled. "Yes, let's do it. Michael, I thee wed."

"I thee wed, Adam Milligan."

"I love you."

"I love you as well, my sweet honeysuckle."

Adam giggled as he and his husband fell into bed together. Micheal continued where he left off, biting and sucking at Adam's shoulder and clavicle, ripping an aroused moan from the smaller man. Michael them worked his way down, lavishing attention to Adam's stomach, making him hold back gasps of pleasure as Micheal pressed kisses to the soft flesh, while using his hands to go even lower, separating his thighs. As Micheal moved to kiss his inner thighs, Adam bucked, and the sensitive flesh jumped at Michael's slightest touch. Micheal proceeded to work his fingers between Adam's cheeks, and pushed his fingers in, one by one. Once Adam got used to the intrusion, he tried to move, but was stopped by Micheal, who pushed a lubricated finger in to ease his way.

"Whe-where did you get the lube from?" Adam choked out.

Micheal smiled cheekily and said, "Wing oil. We use it to groom, but this is an acceptable use for it as well."

Before Adam could respond, Michael pulled him into another kiss, and gently pushed the length of his cock into Adam, whose brain short circuited with pleasure. Their bodies worked in synchronization, and whenever Michael hit his sweet spot, Adam gasped. Within minutes, both men were climaxing, the other's name on their lips. Sated, they lay next to each other, content, basking in each other's presence. 

"You didn't impregnante me, did you?" Adam grinned.

"Not yet," Micheal smirked. "I want you all to myself for a time. When you are ready, our children will be born."

"We have time, then."

"Indeed."

Content, the newly minted husbands turned to each other and once safely ensconced in each other's arms, fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams of their future. 

:::::::::

The next morning, Adam kissed Michael good morning, and booped his statuesque nose. Micheal simply wriggled his nose in a cute manner and continued to sleep on. 

"I'm going to wash and get breakfast, do you want anything?"

"You?"

"No, you insatiable creature," Adam laughed. "Well, later tonight."

Michael fell back asleep with a smile on his face, after informing Adam that he would see him before returning to Heaven for the day to work and announce his wedded bliss to his family. Adam chuckled at what a big baby he had married and made his way downstairs. His Dean, Cas, Sam and Bobby were all present, along with Inias and Samandriel whose plates were being piled high with pancakes by Bobby. 

"Good morning, Adam," Castiel smiled.

"Morning," Adam sighed dreamily. Sam chuckled into his coffee while Dean instantly became alert. There was something not quite right, and by golly, Dean Winchester would get to the bottom of it. 

Bobby approached Adam at the counter to get syrup and paused when he saw the glinting of Adam's ring. He abandoned the syrup for Adam's hand, inspecting the ring closely.

"Boy!"

"Bobby, calm down," Adam hissed.

"I ain't gonna calm down! Where did ya get this from? What did ya do, ya knucklehead?"

By this time, everyone had gathered around them, looking at Adam and the offending ring. 

"It's lovely, Adam, I'm very happy for you. I hope you will be happy with Michael," Castiel said.

"MICHAEL!?"

"Dean, that's an engagement ring," Sam deadpanned. Adam smiled and minutely shook his head. "No? Married?" Sam said with a growing smile. When Adam nodded, Sam patted him on the back in hearty congratulations.

"MARRIED!?"

"Dean, calm down! Don't shout when there's a pregnant person nearby!"

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel said. "You should listen to your brother, Dean. Besides, this is a happy occasion."

Dean fastidiously ignored everyone and crowded Adam, picking him up in a fireman's carry and taking him down to the panic room. Adam was torn between laughter and worry at Dean's reaction. He wriggled in Dean's hold and was promptly set down on the cot in the panic room. Dean looked close to tears as he asked, "He didn't... You're not?"

By this time, Adam had become fluent in Deanspeak and answered calmly, "Dean, we did what you and Cas did, we're married. Of course we consummated our marriage. And no, no babies, not just yet."

Dean's face had lost some of its blotchy, purple color by this time and was settling back to its normal hue. "So where is he, huh? Did he skip off once he got what he wanted?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "No, Dean, he's upstairs in bed."

"BED?!"

"Yes, Dean, bed. We didn't do it in a haystack, you know."

Dean looked about to explode when Adam decided to put him out of his misery. He discreetly rubbed the ring on his finger, hoping it would be enough to rouse Michael. Apparently it was, as the next second, Michael appeared, fully dressed and sporting incredible bed head. Must be a family thing, Adam mused, remembering Castiel. 

"Yes, sweetpea?"

"Mike, Dean is having a conniption fit over us. Can you help me out here?"

"Certainly," Micheal affirmed, turning to Dean. "Dean. If you recall, I spent the past few weeks courting your brother with romantic intentions, to which he replied favorably. Yesterday night, I married your brother in a small exchange of vows, similar to those you exchanged with Castiel. We then consummated our marriage immediately afterwards, completing said consummation twenty minutes later. We spent the rest of the night spooning and cuddling, after which Adam fell asleep and I watched over him."

Sometime during Michael's speech, the rest of the family had made its way down to the panic room and had been listening intently. Dean had gone from angry to heartbroken to disbelieving and finally settled on mild disgust. 

"Twenty minutes?"

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"There is nothing wrong with that, Dean. With all the foreplay you engage in, we take upwards of that time in completing intercourse," Castiel chimed in. 

Sam and Adam snickered. "Dean's into foreplay?"

"Certainly. He enjoys titillating my senses by blindfolding me and binding my hands while he explores my body with his mouth," Castiel answered happily. 

Sam and Adam both looked like they regretted asking, while Bobby looked downright upset as he ushered Inias and Samandriel upstairs, grumbling about 'idjits who overshare'. Micheal looked as though he was considering the merits of the idea for his own sex life, while Dean looked embarrassed yet smug, having beaten Sam and Adam at their attempts to tease him. 

"I just want to make sure that Adam's alright, dammit!" Dean exclaimed. "I just want him tone safe and happy."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Then I suggest you ask him that, Dean. Adam is more than capable of making his own decisions, and I would never seek to coerce him into anything. I don't think he would put up with it, and I would not risk the sanctity of our relationship by even thinking about doing anything to harm him."

Dean was dumbstruck. He still found it hard to equate this Michael with the angel who had been intent on the apocalypse and using humanity as a means to an end. Maybe, just maybe, Adam and Michael were right for each other. Michael gave Adam the unconditional love and acceptance he had always needed, and Adam made Michael realize that there was always two sides to any story, and had made him a more calm and accepting individual.

"Dean," Adam said softly, "I'm happy. I'm so happy with my life right now, and I just wish you could be as well. I finally have a family that loves me. I have a husband who cherishes me more than anything, and I can help people with something that really means something. I can research and help you with hunts, and you help people. It's all I've ever wanted."

Dean grunted. "We help people, kid. Research ain't nothing to be ashamed of. Without you lately, our lives would've been a lot harder." Dean looked around at his family and huffed. "Fine, I admit you're happy, and that's what matters. Just tell me before you do something like this, would ya? I mean, you're still a kid!"

Adam beamed at his brother and hugged him. Castiel entwined his fingers with Michael sending a pulse of happiness his way, letting him know that all was well. Sam, who was dragged in by Dean, squeezed everyone he could fit into his gigantic arms. In that moment, it seemed like all was well, and would continue to be so. And if anything went wrong, they could fix it, he reasoned. They were the Winchesters, after all.


	16. Lucifer Finds "Happiness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Can it be? Apparently so. 
> 
> Enjoy, dumplings.
> 
> Psssst....Destiel smut. *runs and hides*

For a few days, life continued in much the same fashion for the Winchesters. Sam, Dean, and a stubborn Castiel went out on hunts while Adam stayed behind to man the fort. Michael went to Heaven during the day and returned every night to spirit Adam away to increasingly romantic locations where they could be as loud as they wanted in bed. When Bobby discovered this, he angrily asked why Dean and Cas couldn't do the same, instead of subjected the lonesome single people in the house to their nightly hijinks. 

"Castiel's condition does not allow him to do so. His grace and that of the child's is volatile, and excessive transportation could cause complications," Michael answered as he handed Adam a bouquet of carnations. 

Adam loved that Michael was a romantic. He had just returned with him from a charming bed and breakfast that Micheal had taken him to for the weekend, where they had indulged themselves with lots of intimacy and strawberries, which Micheal had a secret stash of. It had been Michael's way of saying thank you to Adam for helping him with the oodles of paperwork in Heaven while Michael had taken the garrisons for military maneuvers and stealth smiting practice in Chicago. While Adam had insisted that he hadn't minded, (and he truly hadn't - the paperwork was very informative as to Heaven's workings), Michael had been insistent on treating him.

Adam had asked whether Micheal would mind if he helped Michael more, and the smile Adam had gotten in return was nothing short of blinding. Micheal had been ecstatic that Adam was showing interest in the workings of Micheal's home and family, and was trying to help in his own little way. Castiel had commented that in a way, their roles were reversed - while Castiel was an angel who had dedicated himself to safeguarding his humans and the good of humanity, Adam was a human who had pledged himself to an angel and was keeping Heaven together. Adam felt humbled, and had blushed to the roots of his hairline at Castiel's comments, causing Michael to confess that he found the sight of his consort blushing rather arousing. That chain of events had finally ended with a weekend at the bed and breakfast, and the happy couple was now surrounded by their family, where Adam found himself piling bacon onto Lucifer's plate.

"I may have position to offer you myself, Adam," Lucifer said. "Manager of Crossroad Souls. You would have to classify which crossroad deals were done with pure intentions, and those done with selfish or harmful ones. You would report directly to me," he added.

"Adam is helping organize Heaven for the foreseeable future, Lucifer," Michael said with a pointed glare. "If you wish, I could spare Israfel or Barachiel for you."

Lucifer shuddered. Barachiel was a rather clingy, doe-eyed, Cupid. He'd probably save all the damned souls and pair them up with each other. "I know you're trying to foist Barachiel off onto me, you killjoy. I can't have a Cupid in Hell. It's supposed to be bleak and gory, dammit, not filled with love and laughter!"

"Balthazar, then."

Lucifer leaned back and considered the choice. "Alright, he'll do. Why nominate him though?"

Michael crinkled his nose and said, "I found him trying to convince Inias, Daniel, and Ambriel to join him in a chocolate bathouse orgy. I can't have him corrupt them, they are the embodiment of purity in Heaven!"

Lucifer cackled and called for Balthazar, who appeared in an obscenely low cut shirt with chocolate on his cheek, and a satisfied smirk. "You called, brother?"

Michael groaned and Lucifer smiled at the evidence of their brother's debauchery. "You have been reassigned to me, Bathazar. Report to my chambers in Hell in one hour to be briefed."

"Certainly, brother," Balthazar said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"And Balthazar," Lucifer called, "I like dark chocolate," he said with a salacious smile.

"Of course, brother," Balthazar said with an overjoyed look, before disappearing. Michael groaned and softly banged his head on the table, as Lucifer smiled, content with his plans for the future. 

"Good for you, Lucifer," Adam said firmly, pinching Michael's thigh. "I'm glad you won't be lonely anymore."

"See? This is why you are my favorite human," Lucifer said. "Just because you have attained wedded bliss doesn't mean that you have a monopoly on it, Michael. Be happy for me," he whined.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to have the formal ceremony, Michael?"

Everyone's heads whipped around to stare at Inias, who had spoken. Dean and Sam's mouths were hanging open, and Bobby looked about to burst. 

"You can speak?! Boy, why haven't you strung three words together before?" Bobby exploded.

Inias shrugged and answered, "There was never a need to do so, Exalted Mother of mine. I assumed that everyone was content with my speaking Enochian and sparse English." 

Bobby shook himself out of his surprised state and addressed Michael, "And where is Samandriel? That boy has some explaining to do."

"Samandriel is in Heaven for military maneuvers. He has his own subsection in the defensive regiment. Inias works in intelligence and retrieval, so his schedule is a bit more flexible. Speaking of which, Inias, there has been sightings of that insufferable renegade scribe Metatron, who absconded with the tablets. See to him, won't you?"

"Happening as we speak, Michael. We have already covered the tablets, and I've set Ion and Nathaniel on Metatron's trail. I predict he will hole up in the Queen's College London library, as I've set up a book on the collective gregorian chants there. He's bound to go there, if only to pick out the mistakes. He's a bit of a butt that way." 

The Angels all chuckled, while Bobby, Sam, and Dean looked on at the sudden revelation of Inias and Samandriel's active duty roles. What was worse, Adam didn't look phased at all.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Bobby barked and Adam.

Adam simply shrugged and said, "I've had to read Inias' departmental memos and Sam Jr's battlefield morale reports. I knew they were active, they are angels, after all."

The Angels suddenly stopped laughing when Castiel jerked up with a gasp. Dean was all over him within seconds, being the concerned husband that he was. Castiel merely shook his head with a smile and said, "Its nothing, Dean, the baby just kicked particularly hard."

Abruptly, Michael, Lucifer, and Inias all converged on the couple and laid their collective ears against Castiel's stomach area, hoping to feel the next kick. Apparently, this was common enough a practice that Castiel simple rolled away his coat to give them better access, while Dean batted futilely at their heads. They were not left waiting long, when the child gave another kick, which reduced Inias to squeaks and cute flailing once more. Bobby looked torn between confusion and bemusement at the sudden change in Inias, while his brothers seemed to take it in stride, indulging him with their own coos.

"He must like the intelligence reports," Michael said happily. "He's definitely happy in there."

"I need more people in my intelligence division as well," Lucifer pouted. "He can just as well come to work for me!"

"NO, LUCIFER," came a collective yell. Lucifer pouted doubly as hard as he accepted Micheal's hair petting as an acceptable consolation. 

"Our child will grow up knowing the best of all three realms, and when they are old enough, they will decide for themselves, won't they, Dean?" 

"Right on, baby. What's the best of three realms though? There's Heaven and Earth, but..."

"Hell, Dean. If our child so chooses, they may work with Lucifer and Balthazar."

"WHAT!"

"I was joking, Dean. I would most like to see them work in either Heaven or on Earth, although Lucifer is a lovely choice of guardian, I'm sure," Castiel mollified both parties. 

"Is it me, Castiel, or are you beginning to show?" Michael asked, prodding Cas' belly. 

Lucifer leaned forward and said, "I do believe you are right, Michael. There is a definite bulge there."

Dean looked like he had just ganked ten witches. His smile was radiant as he ran his hand gently over Castiel's growing stomach. "Look, it's our baby! Sammy, Bobby, Adam, lookit! Hey baby," he cooed at the bump.

"It's lovely, Dean," Sam snickered.

"Hey, don't go looking at my husband, you," Dean snapped playfully. "This gorgeous angel is all mine, go find your own!" Saying so, he quickly carried Castiel away bridal style, leaving the rest of the group chucking downstairs. 

::::::::::

Dean had whisked Castiel away upstairs and deposited him gently on the bed. He made quick work of removing Castiel's coat and shirt, leaving his bare torso on display. Dean gazed wonderingly at his beautiful angel who was shying away from his intent gaze. 

"Dean," Castiel whispered softly, "What...?" Castiel stoopped to stifle a gasp and bit his lower lip as Dean pressed his lips to Cas' left pectoral and trailed down to the small bump. 

"You look so beautiful like this, Cas... so perfect."

"Dean... Dean please, do something, I can't-"

Never one to leave his angel waiting, Dean worked his clothing off and stripped Castiel's pants off. He took Cas' cock in his hand and gripped it, causing the angel below him to gasp and groan loudly.

"Dean, Dean, I need more... I need you, now!"

"Bossy," Dean smirked, and reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. He lubricated his own erection and his fingers, adding them in, causing Castiel to rock on them in need. 

"Nuh uh, baby. Just wait for it," Dean whispered. He withdrew his fingers and carefully slid his dick into Castiel, making sure that he wasn't hurting his husband. Castiel saw stars as Dean began to thrust slowly, purposefully, as every time he hit his prostate. 

"Faster, Dean, it won't hurt me, I swear. We're safe."

Dean heard the confirmation that he wouldn't hurt his pregnant mate and began to thrust furiously as Castiel cried his name in earnest.

"Dean! Dean, oh, that's it! Ah! Ah!"

"Cas, babe, you..."

A few more moments and they both climaxed holding each other, their worlds dissolving into a blur of colors. Dean finally came to, and rolled off Castiel.

"Are you feeling alright, Cas?"

Castiel opened his eyes, and in the depths of his azure gaze, Dean saw a never ending pool of love and tenderness. Castiel, for his part, was falling in love all over again with the kind and compassionate man beside him, not that he had ever fallen out of love, though. Castiel kissed Dean deeply and said, "I've never been better, Dean."

::::::::::::

"Dean! Dean, oh, that's it! Ah! Ah!"

"Cas, babe, you're so tight! So good to me!"

"DEAN, don't stop! Ah!"

Sam Winchester was very distressed. 

He had had a perfectly lovely breakfast prepared by Adam (Lord, could that boy cook), and had retreated to his room for some light reading on a subspecies of lycanthropes which populated the mountainous regions of North America. He was halfway through the physical attributes of said species, when Dean and Cas had begun to go at it with vigor. Now he had been subjected to several minutes of Dean and Cas' passionate lovemaking noises and his lovely breakfast had formed an unpleasant lump in his stomach.

Finally, the noises had subsided, and Sam felt safe enough to resume reading, when-

"Dean..."

"Caaasss..."

Sam Winchester put his pillows around his ears and prayed for mercy. Knowing the Angels, they would only laugh at his plight. Such was the plight of Sam Winchester - researcher extraordinaire, hunter, and now, beleaguered brother.


	17. Chapter 16

Once Cas began to show, the Angels began to become excited again, and decided upon throwing a baby shower of sorts. 

"It's tradition," Michael said sternly. "Every time a new angel joins the fold, the elders bless them and gift them certain items of import. It's also meant to hasten the birth, in your case, so please stop sulking, Castiel."

"I just don't agree that this should be before the formalization ceremony of your marriage, that's all. It's not right that you have to wait so long," Castiel said with soulful eyes.

"Stop doing that with your eyes, I stopped falling for it three millennia ago. And Adam insisted that this happens first. In his words, he 'doesn't want Dean Jr. to pop out during our vows'," Micheal answered. "Besides, we want the ceremony to take place on Michaelmas."

"September 29th. That is Adam's birthday as well."

"So you see, there will be double the cause for celebration on that day, so go get ready for Heavens sake. I will be waiting here, so I will know if you try to run away," Micheal said waggling a finger in Castiel's face.

After Castiel had traipsed upstairs, Michael turned to Dean and demanded that he put on something less shameful for such a holy ceremony. 

"What's wrong with this?"

Michael raised an imperious eyebrow. "It has ketchup stains from lunch, grease stains from the car, and ectoplasm stains from last week's hunt. Also, it's plaid. I know for a fact that Lucifer influenced the first designer of plaid as a joke, but for some reason, it became popular."

Dean rolled his eyes and followed Castiel upstairs, grumbling about bossy angels and smitten brothers who refused to stand up for him. Michael waved his arms in a graceful arc, summoning his various brothers and sisters for the ceremony. Castiel came down the stairs with Dean, wearing clothing similar to his wedding attire, but with some marked differences. It looked to be made of the same clinging fabric, but this one was a backless full length gown. There were slits down the sides of the skirt all the way up to his hips and Castiel wore form fitting dark tights with silver tipped and edged knee-high boots underneath. On his arms were matching manacles that covered his forearms.

"Woah, babe," Dean growled.

Castiel turned with his hands resting on his prominent stomach. "Dean, please. My family is going to be here soon. We can fornicate later. I'll even leave the dress on for you."

Dean licked his lips and nodded, his pupils blown with lust. He reached to touch Cas' stomach but found his hand being slapped away by an irate Bobby, who was trailed by Inias and Samandriel, who had reverted back to their giggly, childlike, personas. 

"Get downstairs, ya idjit, and stop pawing your pregnant husband! I swear, he's supposed to be the horny one, not you!"

Dean huffed in displeasure. "Fine, where to?"

"The lake behind the house. Some idjit angel," Bobby glared as Samandriel who tittered and hid his face in Inias' chest, "decided that it would be picturesque," Bobby finished. 

The group made their way to the lake, which had been cleaned of debris, and was now gleaming in the sunlight. Someone had hacked down the apple tree and decorated the stump for Castiel to sit on, and some overzealous Angels had gathered all the apples to bake into pies for later. Dean led Castiel to the stump and was about to help him sit, when Samandriel caught his arm in a vice like grip. Swallowing a yowl of pain, Dean turned to glare at the diminutive angel, who has smiling back, happily oblivious to Dean's discomfort. 

"The stump is for you to sit on," he said in a surprisingly soft voice. 

"Then what about Cas?"

Samandriel's grin widened until it nearly split his face. "He sits on your lap," he said. 

Dean looked at the gathered angels who stared back. It was like trying to talk to a brick wall. Sam and Adam gave him thumbs ups from the front row. Dean rolled his eyes and sat, and Castiel placed himself gingerly on his lap. Apparently, Cas was heavier than he looked, because it was like Dean was being crushed by the weight of a bull elephant. Castiel fidgeted and made to move, but Dean simply placed a hand on his stomach to steady him. Apparently, that had been the right thing to do, as Michael and Lucifer beamed at him, and proclaimed the start of the ceremony.

Michael explained that the gift giving would happen first, and stepped forward with a bottle of oil, which he handed over to Castiel.

"Thanks, Mike. What is it?" 

Michael pulled a face. "It's wing oil, you baboon. My wing oil, to be precise. I milked my wing glands and extracted them so that Castiel could use it to groom the baby's wings. Castiel cannot produce enough for both himself and the baby immediately after birth," he said.

"Thank you, Micheal. This is a true honor, that I will be able to anoint my child with your oil."

"Yeah, thanks for your... oils, I guess," Dean winced as he daintily held the glass bottle. Michael nodded, apparently pleased with himself. 

Lucifer came next, and handed Castiel a squishy trident toy. "It's an exact replica of mine," he said. "I've also bespelled it to react to any dangers, so it activates my own trident which will alert me," he added. 

Dean didn't know how he felt about his kid's first toy being a weapon of Hell, but he still thanked Lucifer graciously.

Balthazar came next, with Michael trailing behind him, hissing, "This is a holy ceremony, do not give them anything which will ruin the sanctity of this monumentous occ-"

"Relax, brother dear. This is a perfectly respectable gift." He handed over a piece of folded cloth, which turned out to a vivid, purple, onesie with a ridiculously low v-neck. "It's couture," Balthazar preened. "Can't have the little one running around in those plaid abominations now, can we?" There was a general murmur of assent and many a stink-eye directed towards Sam, who shrunk under the combined weight of the gazes.

Samandriel and Inias came up next, looking rather shy. They held out a dream catcher with beautifully decorated red and white feathers. Castiel took one look at it and gasped, tears springing to his eyes. The other angels broke out in whispers and some were openly tearing up.  
Castiel held the dreamcatcher as though it were a treasure, and caressed the feathers. A lone tear dripped from his eye, and Inias and Samandriel took that as an indication that their brother needs cheering up, as they snuggled him aggressively (and Dean too, as a consequence of their positions). 

After the impromptu and uninvited intimacy shared with his husband's brothers, Dean was free to wipe Cas' tears.

"Babe, what is it? Talk to me!"

Castiel gave a small, dignified, sniff as he wiped his cheeks. "Dean, the feathers on this are from Samandriel and Inias. They to-tore out their own f-feathers to make this! To imbue it with bits of their grace!"

Dean was stunned into silence as he grasped a full understanding of the situation. He didn't know whether to vomit or cry with the rest of them. This was what family did, Dean realized. He had given his life for Sam, and had been willing to give it for Adam as well. Dean could only appreciate the sentiment as he enveloped them in hugs, causing them to squeal madly and rub themselves all over him. 

Castiel laughed wetly and said, "They are marking you as family, Dean. They never had the chance before now."

Once Dean's suit had been sufficiently wrinkled, Michael took the younger angels back, and signaled for the gift giving to continue. They received a variety of gifts, including a variety of now extinct herbs, a goldfish (which was actually gold in color), a griffin's claw, and the scales of a sea nymph (who had kindly consented to the removal of said scales, Dean was informed by a particularly formidable looking angel named Hadraniel). 

Sam came forward and held out a stack of small, leather covered books to Castiel and Dean. "They're for the both of you. Dean, you deserve to have a proper hunters journal so you can pass it on to your child. Cas, you can use these to write about your life and experiences with your child. It'll be nice to look at those entries once your kid is a rebellious teenager," Sam chortled. 

"A rebel, you say?"

"Hush, Lucifer."

Adam came forward with a basket full of fluff. He set them on Cas' lap and said, "I knitted some baby clothes for the winter. They may be a bit lumpy, though," he winced. The basket contained pairs of mittens, woolen socks, and horribly misshapen beanies all in various garish shades.

"You knit? How come I didn't know about this?" Dean asked bemusedly.

"Oh, I learnt how to from Michael. He was happy to help once I told him what it was for."

"Micheal, there's a hole in my sock, would you be a dear and-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Lucifer," Michael bit out. 

"-darn it for me?"

Michael sighed as Adam stroked his arm, bemoaning his brother's hellish puns. He gathered himself to conclude the ceremony and stepped forward.

"Now, I will administer a draught which will quicken the birth, Castiel. Due to the mixed nature of the child, we would be otherwise unable to tell how long he will gestate for. With this potion, he will be able to deliver within the week."

"THE WEEK?"

"Yes, Dean, week. We will channel more than enough grace to Castiel during that time so that the child may develop quickly. Once they are born, the power returns to Heaven. Ephraim, the draught, if you would."

A glum faced angel brought forth the draught and handed it over to Michael who pinched Castiel's nose and held it to his lips. Castiel obediently chugged it down and finished it with a shudder. 

"Tastes like molecules," he rasped out. 

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"Bland."

"Cas, the baby's coming in a week and we don't even have a crib, or a pacifier, or a bottle! We-"

"Hold yer horses boy, I got a crib," Bobby soothed. "I kept it in the shed after I put it together. It was supposed to be my gift from you."

"Is that why you had so many splinters Bobby?" Sam asked, amused.

"Darn right that's why. Whittling is hard work."

"You whittled the crib?"

"Just some protective runes and such."

Dean smiled at Bobby. "Aw, thanks Bobby. You didn't have to do all that."

"What, Adam can knit up a storm but the old guy can't whittle?"

"You do have arthritis, Bobby. I just worry, that's all," Dean mumbled.

"Well you worry too much. That's all you've done since you were a toddler Dean, let some of us to the worrying for a change. I have three boys, a son-in-law' and a full brigade of Angels who think I'm their mother. Now, I'm gonna have a grandbaby. I'm ain't no stranger to worry."

Dean flashed Bobby a sincere smile. He beamed at the rest of his family, blood related and extended, as he cradled his pregnant husband and rapidly growing child. There was still evil out there in the world that they needed to fight, and there were so many things otherwise that could go wrong. Dean continued to smile and realized that now come what may, he had his family by his side. He had his husband and baby and brothers, not to mention Bobby to come home to everyday, and that just made everything better. If this was his life, Dean was more than happy with it.


	18. Chapter 17

There was now a constant presence of angels at Singer Salvage. Bobby pretended to be mad at this new development, but when he saw how they were helping the baby grow, he relented, with a gruff warning to keep off of the furniture. Castiel was overjoyed at his rapidly growing child and could often be found rubbing his distended belly and humming Enochian hymns. Meanwhile, Dean was more than compensating on the worry portion of becoming a new parent.

"Cas, we don't even have a bottle for junior!"

"We don't need a bottle Dean, it's fine."

Lucifer cleared his throat. "The baby will get their nourishment straight from the source, if you know that I mean," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

There was a moment of silence from Dean. Slowly, his hand strayed towards Cas' chest toi nvestigate any new developments. While Cas was more than happy to indulge his husband, Lucifer was in no mood to see the happy couple grope each other, and he slapped Dean's hand away.

"He won't lactate until the child is born, you perverted gibbon," he snapped. 

Sam was doing his level best to ignore the Devil and his family in the room, and was researching angelic hybrids. Knowledge, he reasoned, was the best tool which he could arm himself with in the years to come. While the child would cause Dean to rip out his hair, Sam would swoop in like the benign, calm, and brilliant uncle that he was, and save the day with his research. Sam's musings of heroics with literature wee brought to an abrupt halt when Castiel's eyes and mouth began to leak grace.

"CAS! HONEYBEE!"

Sam would tuck that endearment away to torture Dean with later. Now, it was time for action. "I think the baby is ready to come out Dean, we need to deliver it now."

"Quite right, Samuel," came Michael's voice. "Starshine, would you clear a bed for us and sterilize a knife and some needles, along with some thread?"

"On it, Michael. Just take care of Cas," Adam hollered from upstairs. 

Dean was shimmying Cas' belt off and working his pants loose. "You're gonna cut the baby out, right? Sam, get some water boiling, would ya?" Sam bolted to do as he was bid. 

While the hubbub around him continued, Castiel was as cool a a cucumber, helping Dean unbuckle his belt and latching his arms around his neck to facilitate the bridal carry. "Calm yourself, Dean, this is completely normal. The baby is ready to come out, is all. We will soon have a young one amongst us. Well," he shrugged, "younger than Inias and Samandriel, I should say. They're going to be happy at not being the babies any longer."

Once on the bed, Michael made to bring the knife to Castiel's stomach, but was stopped by the pregnant angel. "If it is not asking too much Michael, could Dean make the incision? I always thought he would be the one to both start and finish the process."

"That is sound logic," Michael agreed. As he handed over the knife, he glared at Dean and said, "One wrong cut, Winchester, and the wrath of Heaven will descend upon you."

"And Hell!" Lucifer chimed in happily.

Dean gulped when he took the knife, but when the approached Cas, his hands were steady. He had never been more sure of anything in his life. He smiled at his husband, who serenely smiled back and nodded for him to begin. Dean made a horizontal cut above the groin and braced himself as grace - pure creation - shone out at him. Michael came forward and held the lips of the cut apart as Lucifer delved in, pulling out the smallest, reddest, goop covered baby Dean had ever seen. Instead of an umbilical cord, there was a trail of grace which dissipated as the baby came out, letting out a fierce wail. Lucifer looked extremely unwilling to part with the newborn and Michael had to gently tug the baby away from him to hand over to Dean, while he bid Lucifer to help Castiel heal himself. 

In Dean's arms, the baby flailed and wailed even louder, but the insistent cries were music to Dean's ears. Adam leaned over to clean up the baby, and began to wipe it down. "De, look," Adam whispered. "It's a boy!" 

Sure enough, there was a tiny winkle when Dean looked properly. "Hey, son!" Dean cooed. The baby boy, perhaps sensing that people were ogling his winkle, looked up, looking thoroughly annoyed. He had been rather enjoying his mother's womb, the warmth of the surrounding grace, when he had been rudely gripped and brought into the world by several large things. The baby wriggled deeper into Dean's arms, looking to get comfortable. Dean was struck dumb as he delicately cradled the new life close to his chest.

The baby boy was pink with a light dusting of brown hair. He was on the smaller side, but had beautiful features. When he opened his eyes, Dean was lost in an ocean of blue the exact shade of his husband's eyes. The small mouth puckered and frowned, causing Dean Winchester to melt into a pile of goo. Within minutes of birth, Dean was putty in the baby's hands. 

Castiel was now fully healed, but tired after being operated upon. Nevertheless, he reached out for his child, whom Dean handed over. Castiel beamed at his son, and held the small, flailing, body to his bare chest. He gestured for Dean to join them. After a minute, Castiel felt their heartbeats all fall into sync. In that moment, he knew that he would treasure this moment beyond all others thus far in his long existence. 

The baby wailed once more and Castiel bounced him on his chest shushing him. "Hush now, love, look at me," he cooed. The baby looked up at Castiel's voice and stared at him with wide, blue, eyes. Castiel matched the baby's look with his own tender gaze, and Dean felt his breath catch in awe, as all he could do was stare at his little slice of Heaven. Sam, always one with presence of mind, quickly snapped a picture on his phone. 

The baby, apparently finished bonding with Castiel, began to nuzzle his face into Cas' chest. Lucifer smirked at the sight and said, "The little critter is hungry, Castiel. You should probably feed him."

Michael stalked forwards and sat next to Castiel and began to massage his chest in a brisk manner. Dean jumped forwards, incensed, only to be held back by Lucifer. "He's stimulating the milk secretion, you hopeless gorilla," Lucifer explained with a roll of his eyes. Castiel smiled as the baby latched on to Castiel's nipple and began to suck contentedly. Michael petted the child's head placidly and caught Adam's eye. Adam smiled back and reached for Michael, only to be frog marched outside by an ever vigilant Dean. One was enough for now.

:::::::::::

"Onitiel."

"No."

"Tereon."

"No."

"Tzaphqiel."

"Huh?"

"Lucifer is a perfectly acceptable name," the second archangel chimed in.

"No."

"Luciel?" 

"Stop it, Luce."

The Devil slumped back with a sigh, and poked the small ball of flesh beside him. "Looks like you're just going to have to go by meatball for now, little one," he cooed.

"Lucifer, cease calling the child 'meatball'. It's horrible," Michael frowned. "What if he starts responding to it?"

"Well you lot won't decide on a name! I have no choice, do I, Lucifer Jr.?"

"What about a more human name?" Adam suggested.

"I wish to incorporate James as part of his name," Castiel said. "I feel that my vessel, James Novak, should be commemorated in some way, and by caring for his namesake, I can honor his memory."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "Jimbo was a good egg. That's a good idea."

"Emmanuel."

Dean sighed. "No, it doesn't fit him."

"Amitiel."

"No."

"What about Eli?" Bobby piped up. Everyone turned to look at him and Bobby simply shrugged. "I was gonna name my kid Eli," he muttered.

Castiel and Dean both had thoughtful looks on their faces. "It's not bad, hon."

"I agree. Eli James?"

"Eliel," Michael insisted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Eliel 'Eli' James Winchester." Eli cooed as if on cue, causing Dean to lean over the baby and tickle him. "He likes that! Does my little man like that? Yes, yes he does!" Dean shed his macho exterior to rub noses with his son and kiss his little flailing fists. 

Micheal looked like the cat who got the cream. "Yes, that will do nicely. Eliel, the Angel of Childhood and Innocence," he decided.

Dean stopped short and coldly asked, "So, what? He doesn't get a say in his future role? What if he wants to become a soldier or a hunter?" 

Michael and Lucifer rolled their eyes. "Michael is the Patron Angel of Sickness, but you don't see him going around coughing," Lucifer sneered. 

Michael slapped his brother's arm. "Those who pray to me when they are ill can receive my blessing. Don't twist things around." Michael now looked at Dean and said, "An Angel's patronage over something does not mean that they dedicate their lives to that one aspect. It simply means that they will be mor receptive to prayers from those affected by said patronage. Eliel is the Angel of childhood because he is the only Angel thus far who will experience a proper childhood by human standards, thus making him the best fit for dealing with that subgroup of humanity. Why, look at Castiel. He is the Angel of Thursdays, Solitude, and Tears, but you don't see him sulk in in a corner and crying all the time."

Dean started at this unexpected information. He looked at his husband and asked, "You're the Angel of tears? What does that mean?"

"It means that I will hear the prayers of those who pray to me whilst shedding tears, either of joy or of happiness. I will also listen to prayers directed to Heaven as a whole every Thursday. I can then choose to perform small miracles or judge the individual's problem and act accordingly," Castiel shrugged.

Sam craned forward and asked, " But you said angels hadn't walked the earth for over two thousand years. Then how did you answer prayers?"

"We do not need vessels to work miracles, Sam. We simply manipulated certain situations from Heaven," Castiel answered patiently.

Dean was interested now. "So who was the last person you granted a miracle for?"

Castiel gave a small smile. "A small girl in Munich prayed for there to be Apfel Strudel for her birthday on Thursday last month. She even promised to leave me a piece if I made it happen," he reminisced fondly. "I simply planted the thought into her mother's head as she prepared dinner that night. She was true to her word, and the girl left me a portion of strudel that night."

"Was that the one you fed me?" Dean asked in rememberence. Castiel nodded. "I do not require sustenance, but I know that apples are your favorite fruit."

"Thanks babe," Dean said as he leaned over for a kiss. Lucifer took the opportunity and snuck in between and snatched up Eli. He proceeded to lie down and place the squirming baby on his chest and pretended to eat his plump cheeks with growls of 'nom-nom-nom'. Eli scrunched up his puny face at the stubble and squeaked in much the same manner as Inias and Samandriel. Michael frowned at Lucifer's antics and held his arms out.

"We need to groom his wings. The feathers are all tangled up from when he was on his back," Michael said. Unseen to the humans, Lucifer formed a cocoon with his wings, enveloping himself and Eli. "We don't want a grooming, do we meatball?

"Squeak!"

"Lucifer! Just because you hated to be cleaned as a child doesn't mean that all the children will hate it as well. Now hand him over," Michael held out his arms for the baby again, and got an armful of Eli and Lucifer. 

"You can groom me too, while you're at it," Lucifer said cheerily. 

Michael heaved a sigh and gestured for Castiel to join them. "You can watch how I do it with Lucifer first, then you do it for Eliel. I'll correct you if need be."

"Yes Michael," Castiel said demurely and quickly followed. Dean made to follow as well, but Michael stopped him with a look. 

"Our wings manifest in their physical form on an other plane entirely. Your human eyes cannot perceive them. To you, it will look like we are stroking through the air. Castiel is the one who needs to learn how to groom a newborn, not you. You can, however, perform other grooming activities with the child, such as bathing and the changing of diapers. Babies need a lot of that, I hear."

"I thought angels didn't have excretory functions!" Dean exclaimed.

Michael's smile was a little too innocent to be true. "Full Angels don't. Eliel still requires sustenance as you have seen with Eliel nursing from Castiel, and thus excrete as well. His humanity means that he will have human functions for a short time before maturing and gaining contort like over his body, much like an angel does with their vessel." Eliel and Lucifier both began to fidget now, and Michael realized that if they didn't begin now, he would probably never get the pair to sit still enough again for the rest of the day. "Now we must away. Come with me, Castiel."

After the Angels left, a silence fell over the room and the brothers Winchester. Dean broke the unusual silence with a righteous huff. "Lucifer lets Michael groom his wings. Why won't you let me do your hair? It looks stupid, Sammy!"

"That's because your idea of a haircut is putting a bowl on my head and cutting around the edges! I'm not letting you anywhere near my hair!" Sam screamed, scrambling away.

"He'll be back," Dean smugly told Adam. "There's no where to run, Samantha, just give up! You think you can hide from me forever?"

"I'll take my chances. I'm not letting you near these locks...honeybee," Sam hollered from upstairs. Dean froze in horror and looked swiftly at Adam, who was doing an admirable job of maintaining a straight face. 

"I can't judge. I like it when Michael calls me by my pet names," Adam said shyly. "You can always ask me for ideas on endearments, I've got loads. My personal favorite has to be honeysuckle."

Dean swallowed a distressed shriek and raced upstairs. They would pay for this. They would all pay.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Lucifer is cockblocked and Balthazar overshares. Also, Dean may or may not be a menopausal tigress. Castiel is the Angel of patience.

Eli was brought back downstairs looking content in Castiel's arms. While upstairs, Balthazar had shown up and stuffed his poor baby into the diabolical onesie that he had gifted Castiel during the baby shower. Therefore, it was a content but chicly outfitted Eli that Castiel deposited into Dean's lap, much to the latter's horror. 

"Cas, take it off!"

"Not now, Dean, people are watching. Later tonight, though, I will do whatever you wish."

"Not you, Eli!" Dean said, while willing a boner down at the mental image of a demure, submissive, Castiel. Damn him!

"Eli quite likes his clothes, Dean. His halo is coloring quite nicely ever since he put it on, indicating his amusement," Castiel said, while booping his son's button nose with his own. Dean relented and joined in on the boop, only to pause.

"Cas, what's wrong with his eyes?"

"Nothing," Castiel frowned. "His vision is perfectly fine, and he can see into the angelic plane as well a the mortal one. Did you notice anything?"

Dean held Eli up. "Each eye is a different color, Cas!"

All the gathered Angels and humans suddenly gathered to invade his personal space. Eli thoroughly enjoyed the attention, while Dean broke into a sweat at the sudden proximity to his various brothers-in-law. Adam tutted and leaned back, saying, "He has complete heterochromy. While unexpected, it's a benign genetic mutation."

Dean turned Eli back to himself and peered into his wide eyes. One eye was emerald green, while the other was a beautiful, sea blue. Best of both worlds, Dean thought. He cradled Eli back to his chest, only to feel a sudden wet patch. Dean looked down to see his son determinedly trying to suckle through his shirt, gumming away at the cotton with angelic stubbornness. 

Michael chuckled, making everyone jump. The oldest archangel was not one to show expression in public, much less outright laugh. "He's like Castiel," Michael chortled. "Always hungry, and a biter to boot. Castiel, unless your husband produces milk, you should probably feed Eliel before he gums straight through the shirt."

Castiel hid a blush and took his son back, bouncing him lightly. Within seconds, Castiel had his shirt open, and was openly nursing Eli, who was sucking away energetically. Sam's eyes bugged out of his skull at the sight of his best friend and he quickly averted his gaze, lest Dean accuse him of perving on his husband. Everything else was perfectly fine, it seemed, until Bobby came in.

"Gotta case, boys. Something funky going on right here in Sioux Falls. There've been cases of people being partially blinded for several days after looking at bright flashes of light. They've occurred literally everywhere, and there have been traces of chocolate, whip cream, and other confectionary nearby."

"Trickster, then?" Dean asked. 

There was a sudden scuffling noise from behind them and Dean turned to see Adam giving Lucifer and Balthazar very miffed looks. "Tricksters are generally more benign in their pranks, and they rarely dole out the same punishments and consequences. No, I think this is something else, done you think so Lucifer?" Adam hit out the last words with excessive force.

Balthazar looked shifty, but Lucifer was simply defiant. He looked straight ahead until Adam pinched his thigh. With a heavy sigh, Lucifer relented. "Fine. We did it. Balthazar and I were... being intimate," there was a sob from Michael at this point, "and when we unbridled our passions, there may have been flashes of grace. We didn't know that there are people there though!" Lucifer defended himself and his lover.

"Michael, do stop sobbing," Balthazar pleaded. 

"Aren't you brothers?!" Dean exploded. "How can you two get it on?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "We are creatures of grace, the same Grace of God. There is no combination of your icky genetic material involved, should we choose to bring forth another angel to add to our brethren." Michael gave a whimper at this thought. "Don't worry, Michael, we won't have one before you, though. We will give you plenty of time to impregnate your little husband," Lucifer soothed mockingly.

Dean had turned an alarming shade of puce and rounded on Adam, who merely rolled his eyes and sashayed towards Michael on order to soothe his traumatized husband. "Dean, I'm married now, you can't exactly stop us from trying for a child if we want one," Adam said, stroking Michael's back. 

"We haven't even had to walk you down the aisle! He didn't even ask permission form us!" Dean pointed accusingly at Michael. 

Dean's outburst was met with silence from everyone. Eventually Adam broke the tension by whispering, "Is that why you've been so cagey? Because Michael didn't ask your permission to marry me?" Adam smiled. "Dean, I didn't know that you were so traditional! That's precious!" Adam cooed.

Sam chose this moment to butt in. "Of course Dean is traditional. He didn't even sleep with Cas before he married him! Cas was pregnant even before Dean slept with him!" Dean narrowed his eyes. Sam was definitely getting a wedgie tonight.

Dean shot Sam a murderous look, when Castiel interrupted. "Dean insisted that he wanted to maintain my honor. He said that he would only partake of me once we had been bonded in holy matrimony, no matter how simply we conducted the wedding. He said that he wanted only the best for me," Castiel finished, looking adoringly at Dean. 

"Babe..." Dean whined as his brothers cooed.

Michael cleared his throat and stepped forward, coming almost chest-to-chest with Dean. It was all he could to not stumble back at the sudden closeness of his brother-in-law. Michael seemed not in the least bit phased, and began to speak. 

"I have seen that in neglecting to ask for Adam's hand, I have roused your protective instincts, Dean. You feel as though I have stolen your cub from under your nose. I assure you that I had no intention of rousing your maternal instincts and causing you distress at losing your 'child'. I would seek to amend my mistake and soothe your worry by taking the opportunity now, before the ceremony, to formally ask you for Adam's hand in marriage," Michael declared. 

Sam and Adam were snickering at Michael's apt summary of likening Dean to a maternal tigress. Dean was unsuccessfully fighting a blush and looked at Adam. His baby brother was already a happily married man, having, in his own words, "consummated [his] marriage several times all around the world". After finding the broken, angry, boy for the first time, meeting Michael had transformed him into a tender hearted, whip smart, young man, who did his level best to hold his (admittedly large and sometimes psychotic) family together. If this was what made Adam happy, then Dean had absolutely no problems in keeping things going that way.

"Yeah, fine. I give you my belated permission to marry my brother. Just keep him safe and happy, you hear?" Dean blustered. 

Michael nodded solemnly and stepped back. He took Adam's hand and kissed it tenderly, nearly eliciting a coo from Dean, who tamped down on it at the last second. There was a sudden clap and everyone turned to Lucifer, who was grinning. That was always a harbinger of something unpleasant. Dean steeled himself.

"Well, now that we have confirmation of Michael's ceremony, I'm sure you won't mind if I got had some quality time of my own, now, would you? Come, Balthazar, we have a reservation at the Savoy, where they have unveiled the most delectable German Chololate cake. Make haste, so that we may partake of it and of each other!"

Balthazar's eyes widened and gleamed with excitement. "Verily, brother," he crooned lewdly. "Why do you not arrange for the cake? I shall follow presently with the raspberry sauce."

Castiel glared at his enthusiastic brothers and covered Eli's ears, while storing away the information about the raspberry sauce for a later date. Perhaps this would be an effective guise through which he could get Dean to consume more fruit. Bless Balthazar and his eccentricities.

With a final grope and a salacious glance, Lucifer made to vanish, but was held back by Michael. "Once you have conducted your business," there was a collective shudder at this, though Balthazar's was a a shudder of anticipation, "come right back. We must hash out the details of the ceremony. I do not wish to tarry any longer, now that Eliel has been born. Oh, and bring Samandriel and Inias back with you," Michael added thoughtfully. "But do not tell them of your activities!" Michael added sternly. "Also,restore the eyesight of those people you injured!" Lucifer nodded and flew away with a last, "Partypooper!" Balthazar took wing as well, lest Michael try and talk him out of the raspberry sauce. He did so love citrus fruits. 

"Why Sam Jr. and Inias?" Dean asked. 

"They claimed that they had some ideas concerning the ceremony. It is best to monitor their activities, lest they go overboard with the lace and glitter," Michael sighed. For a while, there was a peaceful silence wherein everyone ate their dinner with good grace. It was periodically broken by Eli's gurgles and Castiel cooing at him, resulting in Dean looking at his little family with a dopey smile. Alas, this silence was not to last, and the happy moment was broken by none other than the incorrigible yeti, Sam Winchester.

"So... Lucifer and Balthazar," he said carefully. Michael groaned, while Adam snickered. "Can't say I was expecting that," he said. "I wonder who tops," Sam continued carelessly. At this, Michael gave a broken wail and his his face in his arms.

"Why, Lucifer, of course," Castiel said bluntly. Dean swiveled around to look at his husband in horror, while Castiel merely shrugged. "Balthazar likes to talk," he said simply. 

Michael shook himself out of his horror and declared that they need to plan for the ceremony. Dean suspected that Michael would say anything just to stop thinking about Lucifer's bedtime antics. Dean agreed with the thought wholeheartedly, and threw himself into the planning. This was his baby brother's wedding, and he'd be damned if it wasn't perfect. Adam deserved the best, and by golly, Dean was going to make sure that he got it.


	20. Chapter 19 - The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding is had, and Dean weeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sly person. How many of you can get the hidden fandoms mentioned in this chapter? Post your answers in the comments section below! Have fun, lovely sticky buns!

Samandriel and Inias showed up in a flurry of wings and squeaks and after cuddling Bobby for a good five minutes after he yelled at them demanding that no one visited him, proceeded to confiscate Eli to blow raspberries on his tummy. A barrage of squeaks descended upon the house, and Dean was sure that Bobby was loving every minute of it.

Michael had kidnapped Castiel, dubbing him the most sane of the bunch, and set him to planning the ceremony. Castiel had risen admirably to the occasion, and had commandeered his former garrison into purifying the designated area for the ceremony. This included trimming the grass, blessing the area, eliminating the mosquitoes, and smiting any wayward supernatural creatures which were acting up and harming the populace. Sioux Falls would be free of supernatural trouble for the next few years, that was for sure. 

Adam had desired an outdoor wedding, and while Dean had deemed this too "new age hippy" for his tastes, Sam had guilted him into going along. The middle Winchester had thrown himself into researching Angelic mating rituals and Dean was convinced that his brother would soon sprout wings himself. Dean was convinced that he was the only one who had his priorities straight, he smugly thought as he baked a three tiered wedding cake, complete with little sugary Angels and a topper that featured two grooms, one of which had a pair of plastic wings glued on. 

Inias and Samandriel were busy color coordinating and decorating, and a variety of older Angels, including the benign Joshua, were forever subduing their enthusiasm with sage advice. Virgil, the rather large keeper of the armory, eventually had to sit on his squeaky siblings in order to subdue them completely. 

Lucifer and Balthazar had showed up with mounds of silk, and we're now busy molesting Adam and Michael with a measuring tape. 

"Balthazar, that is much to low cut, please stitch that up," Michael pleaded, holding the scraps that barely covered his nipples together.

"Nonsense, darling, it's haute couture!" The British Angel drawled, flicking the General of Heaven with a measuring tape. "Lucifer, darling, how are you doing with the other groom?"

"Much better, actually," Lucifer declared. "He's much less squirmy than Michael. And he looks delectable, darling, you should see him."

"I think I shall, love," Balthazar said, moving to the next room as Lucifer entered Michael's. On their way past, they gave each other a thorough fondling, and Michael made sure to make Lucifer purify his hands before allowing him to touch the wedding clothes. Lucifer smiled and helped Michael into his traditional light armor. He stepped back with an uncharacteristically sincere smile.

"You look radiant, brother. You and Adam are lucky to have each other," he said softly. "You complete each other."

Michael nodded. "He does complete me. He brought you back to me, Lucifer. He gave me something that I could not have lived without. I shudder to think that of the apocalypse had gone as planned, I would have impaled myself along with you. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

Lucifer intertwined his fingers with his brothers and whispered, "Don't talk like that. We have our family back. We have each other back, and I will never let you go, not again."

"I am marrying the man who saved you, saved me, and saved our family," Michael said. "I won't be giving myself away to my husband, Lucifer, you will always have me. I am going to bring to you a new brother - the one who defended you when no one would. When I failed-"

"You never did," Lucifer angrily cut in. "You. Never. Failed. Me. You saved me the first time, and the second time too, by extending the olive branch. You saved me from myself. I want this for you Michael, I want this happiness for you, for our family, and for myself. We deserve this."

Michael pulled his younger brother into a hug. "That we do, sweet Morningstar. That we do."

\---------

The wedding was to be held in the old vineyard. The vines had crept around the old stone walls, which had been polished by a squadron of Angels. The vines, which had long since withered, had been rejuvenated by Joshua. Inias and Samandriel had escaped from underneath Virgil and had strung flowers and sprinkled glitter among the vines as well. To their credit, they had spruced up the place and had done so rather artistically. They were now in the choir, beaming at their success. 

The grass had been mowed by Amitiel, who had constantly moaned to anyone that would listen that her immaculate fingers would blister. No one pointed out that she would heal almost immediately, she would probably bite their heads off.

In the center of the vineyard were numerous plush chairs to seat the Heavenly Host and the representatives of the peaceful supernatural creatures on Earth, who had wanted to pay their respects to the Angels. Dean had been up in arms until he had met Howlett, a rather brusque werewolf who he had immediately bonded with over a shared passion for knives. A group of gnomes had waddled over to Castiel and were fawning over little Eli, who was immediately taken with the small, potato-shaped creatures. The representatives of the skinwalkers was stalking Sam, who had been enthusiastically cuddling the goofy Alsatian until he had revealed himself. Sam's resulting shriek had been music to Dean's ears, as he had jumped back from the lithe, ginger man, who was lounging on the grass, naked as the day he was born. Fenris, it turned out, was quite the mischievous one, and he had immediately caught the attentions of Lucifer and Balthazar, who were keen on getting tips on how to torment the denizens of Hell. By the end of the wedding, Lucifer had offered him a job as Head of Slight Mischeif in the first layer of Hell. 

Castiel (cradling Eli) and Lucifer stood next to Michael as his groomsmen, all dressed in their battle regalia. Their armor consisted of a breastplate of gleaming sliver with detailed engravings of the battles they had fought in, and braces across their forearms. They wore black pants with knee-high metal boots and the look was completed with a white cape trimmed with silver.

Sam stood alone in the place of Adam's groomsman, as Dean would be both guiding Adam down the aisle and acting as his best man. Bobby had been forced by Sam to take off his ever-present cap and slick his sparse hair down, as he would be officiating the ceremony. Sam had reviewed his speech and had insisted that Bobby could not call the grooms 'idjits' during the wedding. Needless to say, Sam had rewritten the entire speech and had plied Bobby with promises of cleaning the panic room and reinforcing the sigils to get him to read it. 

The choir started to sing, and those gathered immediately fell silent. Dean and Balthazar had each of Adam's arms and were leading him up the aisle. Dean was Adam's something old, and Balthazar his something new, the chic angel had said. Balthazar had crossed all limits of decency and had forgone a top completely, instead draping his torso artistically with silk strands. Dean was dressed in a black tux of Adam's choosing, with a pale yellow waistcoat and a red tie. 

Adam himself was simply breathtaking. When Dean had come in to get him for the ceremony, he had wept openly, and had threatened all those present that they would not tell a soul, on pain of death. Balthazar had outdone himself, choosing to attire the youngest Winchester with a close fitting, white, sleeveless, silk top with a v-neck that opened to his chest. He wore black, form-fitting pants which Balthazar claimed made his bum look 'pinchable', and ankle length boots of black leather. The look was finished with a thick, red, cummerbund. Adam held a bouquet of daisies and amarylluses and was beaming as he practically dragged Dean and Balthazar down the aisle.

Dean glared at Balthazar, who was practically skipping down the aisle, his nipple rings catching the sunlight every now and then, making sunlight reflect into Dean's eyes. Needless to say, he was quite glad to be rid of the fashionable angel when he placed Adam's hand in Michael's. Adam and Michael took center stage, looking into each other's eyes the whole while. Bobby cleared his throat and signaled for the choir to stop, with a glare that clearly conveyed his irritation with the melodious idjits.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the formal bonding ceremony of Michael, Viceroy of the Heavenly Host, General of the Heavenly Forces, and First Archangel to Adam Milligan, possibly the boy who saved us all, with nothing but the tenderness of his heart. Now, I haven't known this boy long, but he is a son to me, as are his idjit brothers." Sam groaned softly at the mention of the "I word". "Adam here fell in love with Michael, successfully removed the stick from his heavenly ass, and thus brought him into our little family, and assimilated himself into Michael's family. Their love is true, tried and tested, and is one that Heaven and Earth will sing about for the eons to come. Now, I ask for the rings." 

Lucifer gave a shrill whistle and his sleek calico, Mehistophiles, trotted up the aisle with the rings on a pillow fastened to his back. Rings in hand, Michael and Adam looked at Bobby who said, "What're you looking at me for? You know what to do!"

Michael turned back to Adam and started his vows. "Adam Milligan, I swear by all that is holy, to hold you dear, to love and to cherish you above all else, for eternity. Adam, I thee wed." Saying that, he slipped the gold band on Adam's slim finger.

Adam looked up at the statuesque face of his husband and took a breath. "Michael, you are everything that I have always wanted. You are my love, my family, and my soulmate, and I promise to love and cherish you for all eternity. Michael, I thee wed." When the rings were exchanged, Bobby grumped for them to "kiss already!"

As Michael drew his husband into a deep kiss, the Angel choir burst into song, led by the squeaks of Inias and Samandriel, and made everyone gathered jump out of their skins. Eli joined in with the choir, squeaking right along with his brethren. 

Adam deepened the kiss with Michael and felt pure bliss descend upon him. Behind him, Dean was making eyes at Castiel, who was blushing demurely and was no doubt giving Dean all kinds of lewd ideas. Sam was openly weeping at the sight of his brother's marital bliss and Bobby was surreptitiously making his way to the dining table. Lucifer was whispering scandalous suggestions as to what Dean could do into Castiel's ear, making him giggle, and Balthazar was angling himself just so, to reflect the light from his piercings into Bobby's eyes.

Adam smiled into the kiss and felt Michael grin as well. He fell into his husband's embrace and Adam decided that at long last, he was truly happy with his little family. Michael and Adam, together forever, held each other tight as the Angels continued to sing their joy, now and forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all, folks! Thanks to all of you who commented and gave kudos, and stuck with the story on this journey. Give yourselves a pat on the back!
> 
> I will be writing more in the supernatural fandom with these pairings, and I have some crazy ideas brewing. *laughs maniacally*
> 
> I'm curious, would you guys like to see a bonus fix of Balthazar and Lucifer?


End file.
